


Reversed Prince

by KyuukaYayoi



Series: My HP Cross dress series! (Dumb, I know. Can't think of a better one) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, M/M, Punching, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuukaYayoi/pseuds/KyuukaYayoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the not-so-perfect son of a "perfect" father, what will happen to him if he fail to reach his expectations? What if he went to school as a girl? Warning:cross-dressing, sex in future chapters, cussing. SLASH...AU...HP/DM and RL/SB and a lot more pairings...M for language and others...</p><p>This is originally posted on my FF.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist ever posted story, and currently unedited. So this might have a lot of errors on the first few chapters.
> 
> (Feb. 25, 2013- First 7 chapters, 8 including the prologue.)

**Okay, I'll only say this in this chapter..... I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the their names, all I own in here is the plot.**

**Reversed Prince**

**Prologue: Rejected**

_"I know I am not like my dad. In fact I am far from him. Waaaaay far. He is cool, athletic, the star of the soccer team, the school superstar while he was in high school, and on top of that he got accepted in the famous Hogwarts Academy. He graduated with honors, to put things short. He is the jewel of the crown. Now he is a top business man. Our company's reputation got even better. While me on the other hand… I love music, I love sports, I love arts but. I'm pretty much ordinary, invisible in fact, in other words, I'm your average boy. And I'm happy about that. But my dad's reaction to that… damn I feel like CRAP! I don't deserve this SHIT!"_ Harry said in his head as he walked towards the door of his dad's study feeling like his stomach is spinning upside down. He knew his dad is angry because he cannot get in his father's alma mater. He got high scores, he did more than just pass, he aced the exam. But sadly he was too late. All the slots for male enrollees ran out.

"Harry James Evans Potter," James said looking at his sixteen year-old son. "You are such a DISSAPOINTMENT!" he shouted.

"Dad, I can never be like you!" The boy shouted as he almost fell off his seat, with tears at verge of falling. "Dad I know you want me to be the MAN! I know you want me to be the home coming king, the soccer team's superstar, the best at everything, but dad I can't, I can't be you!" He said as he finally broke down.

"All I ask is for you to pass, for you to get in my high school, for you to raise our family's flag, and to make the Potter name shine again. But what did you do? You FAILED, you FAILED the exam!" James yelled even louder.

"But dear." Lilly interfered. "He did pass, he just ran out of slots, I'm sure we can get him in soon, we just have to enroll him in a different school until a slot is available." She explained, standing between the two men, seems like protecting her son from possible attacks.

"NO! Nobody, and I mean nobody in the Potter family failed the Hogwarts' entrance exam, and much worse, studied in a different school. If he is not studying there, then it's better if he didn't study at all. And I don't want to call a DISSAPOINTMENT like that a son! I don't want a TRASH like that to stain our family's name!"

These are the words that crushed Harry to pieces


	2. Chapter 1: The Man Named Black

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 1: The Man Named Black**

"Damn! Why me?" Harry said to himself as he walks in the dark road (literally). "And what the fuck happened to the lights in here?" He shouted before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here?" Serius said behind Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry said as he turned around.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sirius, your house is that way right?" Harry said walking side by side with his godfather, pointing in the direction in front of them.

"Yes, I just bought something from the convenience store in the other street." Sirius said avoiding Harry's gaze.

"But there is a convenience store just beside your house? Why would you go to the other street?" Harry asked again. Amused as Sirius expression changed.

"The thing I want to buy is not there!" Sirius said as his face reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh really now?" Harry said with amusement as well as suspicion in his voice. He really loves it when he's making fun of Sirius, he loves his reaction when he asks him things that got something to do with his lover living in the other street, even though he knows who the "secret person" is, he likes to keep it secret so he can use it to make fun of him.

"Yes and don't ask anything anymore." Sirius said, annoyed with the teen ager. "By the way kiddo. Why were you walking here in the middle of the night?" Sirius asked.

"Well technically, I think I've been disowned." Harry replied.

Sirius suddenly stops on his tracks, digesting the sudden shocking information. "You have been WHAT!" Sirius shouted.

"Disowned," Harry said. "by dad to be exact." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Why don't we talk about it inside?" Sirius offered as they reached the gate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So what happened?" Sirius asked as he sat on the couch at the left side of the fireplace.

"Like I said, I've been disowned." Harry replied.

"I know you've been disowned. I'm asking WHY you have been disowned. What happened?" Serius explained, a little bit annoyed. "Okay, if you're not comfortable about it now, let's talk about it tomorrow, no big deal." He said again.

"Okay! It's because..."

"Because?"

"B-b-because..."

"BECAUSE!" Sirius shouted.

"Because I WASN'T ABLE TO GET INTO HOGWARTS ACADEMY!" Harry shouted eyes closed afraid of what his godfather's reaction might be.

"So that's it?" Sirius asked.

"That's it?" Harry said, left eyebrow twitching. "THAT'S IT! That's all you can say?" Harry shouted annoyed at Sirius' reaction.

"What? What else do you want me to say?" Sirius replied.

"Nothing. I just thought that, you will have..."

"The same reaction as your dad's?" Sirius asked before harry can finish.

"Y-yeah." Harry replied.

"Well. James can get a little overboard. So do not expect others will get the same reactions he had." Sirius explained.

"Sirius may I ask you a favour?"

"What favour?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"No."

"You have your things with you?"

"Yes."

"And do I have a choice?"

"None."

"Then you already know my answer." Sirius said laughing. "So what's your plan?"

"I will study as Hogwarts, one way or another. I'm going to show dad that I'm much better than he think I am." Harry replied with a serious facial expression.

"And how are you going to do that." Sirius asked mockingly.

"I... don't really have the slightest idea." Harry said losing his "determined" facial expression.

"(sigh) By the way, why didn't you get admitted?" Sirius asked frowning.

"There were no slots left. For boys, that is." Harry replied.

"(sigh(again)) Okay here is an idea..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Hogwarts Academy 9:30 am

"Ms. Black," The registrar said looking suspicious on the paper she's holding. "I didn't know you have a child." She said again looking at Sirius.

"Well…" Sirius said. "The reason is quite controversial." He stated. "Actually, I and her mother didn't get to be wed. Because we wanted to wait until our daughter here was born. But sadly she changed her mind halfway through the preparations, meaning the big day ended before it even came." Sirius explained.

"Well I understand the poor girl's decision. After all who would want to get married with a self centered, childish and lazy bum like you?" The registrar remarked. This statement earned a scowl from Sirius and a loud laugh from Harry making Sirius' face red with embarrassment. "Alright. Ms. Black you have a very good record." She said with amazement in her voice. "You are good at football, playing the guitar, singing, acting, dancing and drawing. You also scored very high in the entrance exam. Scoring 98.56%. And you also have a high average from your previous school, 93.87%." She said with amusement in her voice. "Smart and full of talent," She said as she looked at Sirius. "Where did your genes go, huh Sirius?" She asked with a smirk, earning another laugh from Harry.

"Ms. McGonagall, that's verbal abuse!" Sirius said arms crossed. "I was one of your good students, I just became like this after I graduate." Sirius claimed.

"Okay, okay, Ms. Black, I will be glad to accept your application. We can use a female student of your caliber here. Classes will start in two weeks from today, on the 1st, so I'll see you then." The older woman said with a smile.

"Great ma'am, I'll see to it that she will get here on time." Sirius said.

"(sigh) Okay, I trust you Sirius." She said holding her temple. "By the way," She said looking at the beautiful girl besides Sirius. "There was this boy who applied a few weeks ago, he has the same records, but sadly no more slots were left for boys, so he didn't get admitted. What a waste of talent. Seeing that your, and that boy's father are best friends, the similarities between both of you wasn't strange, after all your fathers were the school's masters of mischief in their time." She said with a smile not knowing that the girl in front of her and the boy she's talking about was actually the same person. "By the way Ms. Black, welcome to Hogwarts Academy" She said looking straight at the girl.

"Thank you ma'am, I will never disappoint you." Harry said with glee before leaving with Sirius.

"I know you won't young lady." The woman shouted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hogwarts Academy, Faculty room 3:30 pm

"Hey Minerva what's the name of that young lady you interviewed this morning?" Professor Filius Flitwick, the small but smart physics professor asked his co-teacher.

"Oh, that's Ms. Hannah Jennica Black. She is Sirius Black's daughter." Minerva replied while sitting on her chair. "Why did you ask?"

"So she's Sirius Black's daughter eh. How strange. Girls with her caliber, money, brains and talent rarely go to our school; usually they go overseas to Bouxbatons Academy of France to study, where they can be taught with other girls of the same caliber." Flitwick explained. "That's the main reason our slots for girls weren't filled at the end of the enrolment period." He added.

"Well it's the Black family's tradition to study here. Every generation of their family studied here ever since the school opened, sadly almost all of the Blacks died fifteen years ago when their mansion was burned by an arsonist." Minerva said. "Good thing they go here or else we will run out of female students with good reputation. Yes we have good female students that got in through scholarships, but they won't be enough to balance the population." She stated.

"Good thing the other rival was an all boys military school eh?" Flitwick said.

"Yes, that's right." Minerva replied.

"The bonds of best friends are really strong aren't they?" Flitwick asked.

"Pardon me?" Minerva asked back.

"Well, Sirius and James are best friends right?"

"Yes."

"They patterned their children's names with each other, didn't you notice. Potter's son's name is Harry James, while Sirius' daughter's name is Hannah Jennica. Why didn't Sirius named her after himself? I wonder, is James influence to Sirius that strong?" Flitwick explained.

"I wonder?" Minerva said as something ring inside her head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile...

"Damn!" Harry shouted as he kicked the door. "I thought that will never work."

"Me neither," Sirius said walking past Harry. "If you break the door you'll pay." He added.

"Okay, fine," Harry said as he flopped down the sofa.

"Don't worry; even if they found out, you won't be expelled." Sirius shouted from the kitchen, making himself some coffee.

"And how did you know that?" Harry asked.

"I've been there. I know how the rules worked. You can bend it in any way you want as long as you know where the loop hole is." Sirius explained.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning as long as you won't get caught you will be alright. In our batch two crossdressers graduated without a hitch. They were just surprised to see that their real names were written on their diplomas after graduation. Turns out that the head master knows it all along" Sirius explained. "One was a Slytherin, an elite student who's now the head professor of Slytherin, the other was a Gryffindor, an arts student who's a police agent now."

"Alright, but where did you get the papers?" Harry asked.

"Made'em. With the connections I have it's actually pretty easy." Sirius replied.

"And who did you put as my mum?" Harry asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius said.

"A-a-aren't you cousins?" Harry asked.

"A cousin of a cousin actually, not really an issue." Sirius explained.

"And how did you get her approval?" Harry asked (again).

"Her best friend is going to fill her up with the details soon." Sirius replied, ALMOST getting tired at the questions.

"Okay, didn't you realised how much trouble you are in now?" Harry asked.

"He-heh." A faint laugh was Sirius' only answer, seemed to know what the answer is.

**BTW: of course there were a little difference bet. Harry and Hannah's records. Since Harry already took the entrance exam before, so he is already familiar with some questions, which means when he took the test as Hannah, he got a higher grade.^_^**

**Harry: 95.89% Hannah:98.56%**

**I change the relationship of Sirius and Tonks here. Don't worry Tonks is not Sirius' love interest in here.**


	4. Chapter 3: Good Morning!

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 3: Good Morning!**

_Harry's POV_

Today was a very lovely Sunday morning, no work, no nothing, and People could just happily stay in bed all day. Everyone's happy… NOT!….

Right at this very moment a very angry woman, with brightly colored purple hair is stomping towards the Black Manor, followed by a worried, tall, brown haired man.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A very loud shout followed by a loud stomping was heard all over the house. Even if it is only in the first floor the intensity, and volume was so high, it reached the third floor where Sirius' and Harry's rooms were located.

"Oh dammit!" Sirius said as he shoots up from his bed. Then a loud "Bang" followed by the word "Dammit!" Was heard when Sirius fell hard from his bed. "Hide, hide, where to hide!" He said looking left and right, panic and fear clearly shown in his face.

"Yo! Old man, what was the entire ruckus about?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"That ogre, ugly excuse for a woman is here!" Sirius shouted.

"Huh?" was all Harry can say, as Sirius pulled his arm.

"Help me hide!" Sirius said.

'Woah, for this guy to act like this? He must be really scared.' Harry thought as he looked at his trembling, godfather.

"Okaaay,"Harry said. "Help you hide from who exactly?"

"Me." A woman standing in front of the door answered for Harry. "Sirius Black…" She said making both Harry and Sirius look at her direction. Sirius evidently scared.

"T-t-t-t-Tonks…" Sirius said, stuttering.

Harry glanced left and right between the two, really, really confused.

"Oh boy, this is bad." The brown haired man said, behind the door. "Harry, why don't you come here, the atmosphere might get a little scary, and I don't want you to see that, so come with me."

Harry followed the man, obediently. He glanced at Sirius looking a little bit worried, but Sirius just smiled.

"Remus…" Harry said looking at the brown haired man.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Remus replied with an amused grin.

Minutes later they heard the girl shout aloud.

"Sirius... YOU MISTER ARE A DEAD MAN!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It has been already been 30 minutes since Sirius got out of his bedroom with a black eye and a bleeding mouth. Since then, no one even tried to speak. Everyone just sat in the living room, munching on the snacks Remus bring in every ten minutes.

"Soooooo," Harry said looking at the now very happy purple haired woman. "feeling good now, Tonks?" he asked.

"I feel refreshed." She said smiling.

Harry looked at her cautiously as she drank from her tea cup. 'This is girl who will play mother to me?' Harry thought. 'She is a lot different from my mom…' He thought again taking a second glance at Tonks. 'This…is going to be awesome!' He thought smiling. 'My mom doesn't really know how to stand for her own. Maybe Tonks can teach her how to do that.'

"Okay…" Tonks said as she got up from the couch. "Let's go." She said reaching a hand towards Harry.

"Go where exactly?" Sirius asked, looking daggers at the woman.

"To the mall." She said while checking her nails.

"You're going already?" Remus asked as he entered the room, balancing a tray of iced tea on the left hand, and holding a plate full of home baked donuts on the right. "Won't you at least stay to finish this?" He asked.

"Okay, but only because these donuts looks so tempting." Tonks said earning a smile from Remus.

"Why are we going to the mall?" Harry asked.

"We will be playing mother and daughter from now on, right?" She said. "Then if I were your mom, I definitely would never let you wear anything chosen by these two, fashionably clueless people." She explained with a smirk, glancing at Sirius.

"Then…" Harry said, "You agreed with our plans." He said a wide smile evidently on his face.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed, "I won't let this woman, with an outrageous way of dressing up, choose our Harry's clothes. No way!"

"Then, do you have any ideas what high school girls, this generation wears?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Sirius just looked away again.

"See…" She said with a triumphant smile.

"Remember Siri… patience." Remus said with a smile. Sirius just sighed annoyingly.

"Can't help it then…" Sirius sighed as he handed a key to Tonks.

"What's this for?" Tonks said looking curiously at the key.

"Since you might have just STOMPED your way here, I'm letting HARRY borrow that new Porche I bought a week ago." Sirius explained.

"REALLY!" Harry shouted as he jumped and shoot his arms up.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Tonks said with hand gestures. "Remember, Harry slash Hanna, you are a GIRL, it's fine to like cars but some of us do not act like that over a Porche." She said.

"Okayyyy…" Harry said while playing with his fingers.

"That's correct." Remus added. "And keep that thing you are doing up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Car…)

"Hey Tonks…" Harry said while in looking in front.

"Hmm?" Tonks said while concentrating on the road.

"Why did you easily agreed to that plan Sirius made? I thought you didn't like it."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well… you beat the crap out of Sirius because of it."

Tonks just laughed making Harry confused.

"I didn't like it, but I'll Have something in return for this."

"What is that?"

"I might never get a chance to be a mother. Because the one I like is already taken." She said with a smile. "Sadly I'm too picky and won't settle for anyone less. And that killed my chance for a family." She explained. "So please, don't act like a stranger around me, you can tell me anything. I know I'm not your mother, and even if you tell me something I won't support it if it's wrong. But I'll be with you till the end, because that's what I'll do for my child." She said it with such emotion that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Know what Tonks?" Harry said earning another look from Tonks. "You'll be a great mother." He said, truth shining in his eyes.

"You know, for the short time I've been with you, I already knew it when you are lying or not. Wanna know why?" She said with a smirk.

"Why?" Harry said raising his left brow in confusion.

"Because every emotion and feelings you feel shows in your eyes ." She said pinching Harry's left cheek, Harry just moved away laughing. "Now let's get out of this place, and start shoppi'n!" She said as she busted the engine and goes a 100kph.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Green Knitt Mall)

Harry's POV(^_^)

"Okay… so which is which?" I asked as we reached the accessory corner. I swear there were a lot to choose from, which made this task really hard. The clothes and shoes shopping were a lot easier for me because the list is shortened to only the things that fits me.

Tonks had already bought two pairs of tank tops, one electric pink with turquois lining and the words "I'm beautiful" in front, And "Problem?" in the back. The other one was a Green hanging top with a torn arm hole and also a torn plunging neckline, I swear, I can only wear that with an under shirt. She also bought two black tube tops along with it. We also bought five t-shirts and two denims, which I choose.

She also bought two skirts; one was a violet pleated mini, while the other was a checkered white, red and black. She also bought two sweaters a black and white stripe and a black one, a grey blazer, and a black and pink jacket. Then she bought me four pairs of shoes: a high Heeled wedge shoes, a pair of black ankle length boots for school, a pair of black and light blue running shoes, and floral flats. She bought me two dresses a short beige one with lace sleeves and glittered all-over, and a black long halter gown with crystals on its straps both goes well with the light brown wedge, and a synthetic brown fur white leather jacket.

And now we stand in front of the ginormous shelves of accessories that range from plastic to smooth silk, and stones to metals. 'Creepy' I thought to myself. I never noticed this part of the mall's department store. Since my only accessories were my baseball cap my hair gel my sunglasses (when I get the urge to use contacts) and my silver bracelet, I don't usually go this far in the place.

I looked at Tonks pleadingly, 'Please don't make me wear these pieces of shit!' I chanted in my head. Nothing looks weirder than a man wearing MCR black shirt with a pink clip on his head and a flower power bracelet. I already looked weird holding bags of designer brands, chosen by looking at the size on the tag, I won't be SEEN. In those clothes or my fucki'n name isn't Harry Potter!

But in the end all pleading went to waste as she made me wore that stainless steel silver ring with a diamond heart in the middle between two small circle sapphires.

Well it is beautiful, a real work of art. I wore it on my left ring finger, which it suited perfectly.

"All you need now are some long nails and long sleeves." Tonks said as she stood behind me. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!" She said as she pulled me excitedly to the changing corner…

'FUCK NO!' I thought. 'No fucking way!' No way I'll be wearing clothes like these here! No way in hell! But again all pleading go to waste as I saw myself in the 3 inch above the knee dress, 6 inch wedge, and a wig the same color and texture as my hair, that Tonks just threw in out of nowhere. She then took me to the girls bathroom and opened a paper bag(which I'm sure she got with the wig, while I'm changing.) and reveal a make-up set, two lipsticks, a shadow palette, a foundation compact, a pressed powder refill and a pair of false eye lashes…

I definitely shivered at what I saw. SHE WILL MAKE ME WEAR THEM…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay I admit it. The practice she made me does really pay off. The last time I wore clothes like these, it really felt so freaki'n uncomfortable. But now it feels like second nature.

But still even if I must do something even worse than wearing girly clothing, I'll gladly do it, just to get in that school and show that jerk of father what I can do.

So here I am now… at Hogwarts Academy.


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts…

Chapter 4: Hogwarts…

"Okay…" Tonks said as she moved again after two seconds. "This officially sucks!" She screamed. I really can't blame the girl; we've been stuck here for two hours straight. In this fucki'n thing called traffic. And aside from that, two more fucki'n thing happened. Number 1) it's hot, I mean out of the norm hot, even if the AC is on, it wasn't enough. 2) We are still four kilometers away from Hogwarts.

"Keep whining and I'll kick you out of here…" Sirius said with a serious tone.

"You know if I just walk the way I'll be in there much faster." She said back to him.

"Yeah in this heat, good luck with that." He snorted.

"Come on guys you're just adding to the heat, stop that!" Remus said...

"Shut up will you!" Sirius blurted out. Then he looked behind him after he realized what he did.

"What did you say? Please repeat it I didn't quite get that." Remus said looking pissed as ever.

"Look honey I'm sor…" Sirius didn't even finish his sentence when Remus cut him off.

"I don't need your sorry; I need you to repeat what you said!"

"I didn't mean it."

"I thought I told you, I don't fucki'n need any sorry! Repeat what you said earlier!"

"What if I DON'T want to!"

"Then you will get out of here!"

"Then who will drive? And remember this is my car!"

"Then I'll get out!" Remus said as he opened his door and went out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sirius said as he opened his door and followed Remus out. "Dora if the traffic moves and I'm still away, you drive." He said as he ran off.

"Don't call me Dora fucker!" She said as she slipped to the driver's seat.

"Man that's really stupid." I said and sighed.

"Fighting like an old married couple. Even though they are were only engaged." She said.

"So true." I said. Their engagement hasn't really sunk in, but I support them, my dad even if they were best friends is another story. Even though he knew Remus dresses like a girl in order to stay in Hogwarts during their time there, and he didn't thought of it in a bad way, but sadly he really didn't thought that Remus will like another boy, which is his other best friend. He said they betrayed him, but only he is thinking that way, even Peter is fine with the engagement, he said he "Saw it coming". To make things short my dad is just a HOMOPHOBIC sucker.

After half an hour the two catch up to us.

"Hey get out of there," Sirius said as he opened the door.

"No I'll drive!" she said. "Harry come here." She gestured to the seat beside her. "Let these two sit back there and work their shit out." She said. I gladly moved beside her.

"Oh about last time, mind telling me, why you can't have the one you love?" I said in a low voice, bluntly.

She just looked at me and smiled. "Will entrust me a secret of yours if I told you." I nodded. "He chooses crocodiles and grizzly bears over me." I tried not to laugh but failed horribly. I laughed out loud. "ha ha ha," She said. "And you?"

"I like wearing the ring you bought me." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Tought so." She said.

We drove LOUDLY for another two hours before we reached Hogwarts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So here we are again Hogwarts Academy the elite school.

"You, alright there?" Sirius asked without looking at me. Right now we stood in front of the door leading to the ballroom hall. (yes it's the biggest school in the country... it has its own ballroom…)

"Yep." I replied. I really can't deny the nervousness in my tone. After all this will be the last time I'll see them until a couple of months. After the welcoming party the parents will be chased out… not before they filed the needed documents, they don't, but we will be escorted to our dorms as soon as the parents leaves the ballroom, so yeah.

"So, you look wonderful right now. Hannah." Sirius said smiling at me.

"Why, thank you my dear father." I said. Right now I'm wearing the beige short dress, along with the wedge, two white bangles, a silver headband, a long silver owl necklace, a silver clutch, and the my favorite, the stainless steel ring. My wig is curled a little, and I used my RARELY used contacts. Sirius is wearing his hair in a ponytail and wearing a black suit without a tie, two of the buttons undone. Tonks has her hair up in a bun and wearing the classic black dress with lacey shoulder elbow length sleeves, diamond earrings, and black and gold clutch. Remus in the other hand is the total opposite of Sirius. He's wearing a white suit with a maroon tie with his hair neatly combed back.

We entered the door and I was DAZZLED in what I saw! A red carpet was right in front of us, there was a buffet table with all kinds of foods imaginable, a big chandelier with diamonds hangs in the middle of the ceiling with eight small ones surrounding it, the stage had a long wooden table where people, who might be the school staff, sat, and a lot of circular glass tables were at the sides. The pace is GINORMOUS! I stood there dumbfounded and amazed, while my three companions stood there clearly unaffected by everything.

"Just as expected with Albus." Tonks said.

We walked on the red carpet towards our designated table, which is table 234, which is at the middle far left, of the room. We took a very long walk before we were able to sit. A few minutes later a woman wearing red which I noticed was the registrar, started her speech then she was followed by a man in full black, with green embroidery on his coat. Then he was followed by a short man in a black suit and blue tie. Then a fat woman in orange, throughout their speeches, I learned that the woman in red is the head of the Visual, Performing and culinary Arts department. The guy in full black is the head of the Business and Sciences department. The guy in blue tie is the head of the Literary, Philosophy, History and Politics Department. And the woman in orange is the head of the Athletic & Technical Studies Department. And every one of those department has a nickname. Griffindor for the arts, Slytherin for the business and science, Ravenclaw for the L.P.H & P, and Hufflepuff for the sports department.

I belong in the arts department for my high score in arts. After them, the head master spoke and then the party started. I saw different people, all dressed to impress. We got on our way to the buffet table when a person called…

"Sirius Black?" A guy asked from behind us. We turned around and saw a red haired man about the age of forty, in a navy blue suit and a blue checkered tie, that looked clean and in order, but definitely inexpensive.

"Oh, Arthur, my friend!" He said as he embraced the man. "Oh, Hannah. This is my friend Arthur Weasley. He's the chief of the police detection and infiltration unit.

"Hello sir." I said with a smile. I almost forgot that my "Father" supposed to be in the military.

"Arthur this is my daughter, Hannah Jennica Black."

"Nice meeting here young lady." He smiled and held out his hand. I shook it gracefully. "I suppose you're a first year aren't you young lady?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Great I actually have a s-daughter in first year myself." He gestured to the buffet table. "Ren darling!" He called.

"Yes dad." A red head girl answered.

"These are the Blacks, Mr. Sirius Black, and Ms. Hannah Jennica Black, she's a freshman like yourself." He said, gesturing to the girl. She was wearing a vintage but beautiful white long dress with a lot of flower embroidery. She's also wearing a brown velvet belt, a gold brooch, a white leather shoulder bag, an emerald earring and an emerald ring. She held her hair up in a bun, but the front is undone.

"Hello there, I'm Renelle Weasley." She said as she held out her hand and smiled. I gladly shook her hand.

"So Mr. Black I need to talk to you about something if you don't mind." Mr. Weasley said. Sirius there's something I saw in Sirius face for a moment, but I thought it was just my imagination. He looked at me and smiled.

"Girls would you leave us for a moment?" Sirius asked.

"No problem Father." I said.

"Okay let's go to the buffet table!" Ren said as she pulled me away. "Soo… in which department are you?" She asked.

"Griffindor."

"Me too." She said as she looked away, seemed to be looking for someone. "There she is!" She shouted. "Mione!" She called, a girl with wavy hair, wearing pink halter dress, pink four inch gladiator heels, a pink croc skin clutch, silver drop earrings and bangles, and a silver wrist watch.

"Hey there Ren! How are you?" The girls asked.

"I'm fine, still crazy but fine." Ren smiled. "Oh, by the way, Hermione this dashing lady over here is Hannah Black, and, Hannah this lady over here is Hermione Granger. Our batch's president and she's also a scholar." Ren said. "She's also a Griffindor."

"Hey there, nice to meet you!" She said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Not only is she President, but she is the ONLY president that isn't from the Ravenclaw."

"Ren!" Hermoine blushed, and punched Ren's arm.

"It's true!" Ren shouted.

"Well well well…" An annoyingly squeaky voice said from behind me. "look who's back. Isn't it the weirdo duo?" she said in a very mocking tone. "We thought you wouldn't return after what happened last year."

I turned around and saw a brunet girl, in a revealing black halter gown with a neckline too low that shows every part of her cleavage, and a really long slit that went up to her upper thigh Which can be described by one word… EW! Also she's wearing her hair down, and wearing a gold bracelet and ring, she's also wearing these ugly blue earrings that that didn't go with everything and screams last minute shopping and fake. And standing beside her is a much better looking and much better dressed girl, with tanned skin. She's wearing her bleach blond hair down, and wearing a decent sparkly violet asymmetrical strapped short dress, black heels diamond necklace watch and earrings, her look is good and in place unlike her friend's that screams easy and whore.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's clear in the investigation that we were not at fault, your plan backfired and exploded on your faces. And Ms. Pansy Looney Pants, are much weirder than I am." Ren smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"shut it, Little miss Broke Drag Queen!" She said, making Ren sigh mockingly at her.

"Well at least I'm not the one who still clings to Malfoy even though she's been dumped more than 20ish times." Ren shot back. Making the other girl's face redden with anger.

"Forget it Pans, we were not here for these losers," The other girl said as she look at me. "Hello there, we heard that you're a Black. I'm Millicent by the way, Millicent Bulstrode." The other l girl said. I narrowed my eyes at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry bitches but I do not talk to frogs and snails."

"WHAT?" Both sang in unison.

"Correction, Dim sided frogs and snails. Ren lets just go. These creatures might give us allergies." Ren and Hermoine stared at me for seconds before they laughed and led the way. Leaving those two bitches speechless.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Those two stuck up bitches don't live up to the name of their department…" Hermoine sighed as we walked toward an unoccupied table.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They are Slytherins."

"The business and sciences department?"

"Yep… also known as the stuck up department." Hermoine said.

"Why?"

"Because most of the students there are either part of old elite families, noveu riche or science geniuses. Most of the rich goes to the business, and most of the scholars, in the science. And I'm telling you all of the students respects those scholars, it's really hard to get those scholarships." She explained.

"Look at those bimbos." Ren said pointing at the two *cough* ladies we talked to earlier. "Poor girls." She said as she shakes her head.

"Don't they ever learn?" Hermoine said.

"I bet." Ren replied.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"See that guy." Ren said pointing at a tall, dark and handsome guy, wearing a velvet black tux, leather shoes, green tie and gray undershirt, he is also wearing a vintage silver ring with a green stone, which might be jade. His hair is blond almost platinum, which I'm sure feels soft to the touch. His skin is flawlessly fair and those eyes… those captivating silver eyes that-'WHAT!' I thought as I snapped out of my fantasy. 'No fucking way! I didn't just check out a guy! NO! This is wrong!' "Hey Hannah." Ren said as she snapped her fingers in front of me. "You looked like you're gonna be sick." She said with a worried expression. I glanced at Hermoine and saw the same expression.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine." I said with a smile. Ren sighed with relief, while Hermoine reached for my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever." She said.

"Believe me I'm fine." I said. "And why did you thought I have a fever?" I asked.

"Well your face is red." She said. Ren smirked at me, but didn't say anything.

"As I was saying… That guy is none other than Draco Malfoy. AKA the prince of Slytherin, and the number one heartthrob in Hogwarts. Girls, mostly in Slytherin including those two goes after him every single time. He is also the son of a billionaire politician, another factor that attracts admirers." Ren said.

"Ohhh…"

"Yep."


	6. Chapter 5: "Dream Sequence and Other Stuffs…"

**Reversed Prince Chapter 5: "Dream Sequence and Other Stuffs…"**

_Italics_ \- dream

" _Oh!" I said as I looked at the captivating silver eyes of the person whose mouth is violating me. "Draco!" I said pleadingly, feeling the heat rise up to my face._

" _Patience my dear." The owner of the eyes said with a smirk, making whimper. I felt something pressed forward to my butthole, the felling was alien but bearable. It really felt great until that thing suddenly withdraws, and something rather large pressed in making me scream in pain._

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in the darkness of my room. 'This is BAD!' I thought as I stare at the ceiling, I looked at my bottom half and saw little me standing strong and hard. "Damn!" I shouted. I stood up and went straight to the light switch; I turned the light on and lost my erection at the sight that bombarded my eyes.

And that sight is my room… my pink and fab room. Courtesy of my momma, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, since each student will stay in only one dorm room for the rest of his stay, every student is allowed to decorate his room any way he wants… so my surrogate mother took charge and colored my room pink, baby blue, and lavender. But mostly pink. My wall paper is electric pink with watermelons on it, it is decorated with gold and silver frames, which have stars, hearts or dolphins all over them, inside these frames were pictures of Remus, Sirius and Tonks herself. My book shelf is covered with lavender, pink, and light blue see through fabric that have dolphins on the corners, my window has a layered pink and purple curtain with gold stars hanging from them, my door has pink and blue fuzzy wires on it that forms the words STRONG & BEAUTIFUL, and had hearts on it, my desk has baby blue covers with under the sea patterns, my pencil holder has teddy bears on it, my pens and pencils has blue, pink, and violet shiny covers, my ACER laptop courtesy of Sirius has beads and butterfly patterns, my new phone which is a white Samsung Corby 2 has a pink case. And my bed has apple green covers with electric pink linings, pillows have the same patterns and on the bottom left corner is a very large teddy bear in ballet outfit, on top of it is a blue canopy with silver stars, my dresser is a made of white wood with two doors and a large mirror on the left door.

Those things never fail in making me lose a boner in less than ten seconds. The only thing that reminds me I'm still a man is my silver Ipod shuffle, my black usb, and my black and red Sony Ericsson Walkman phone, the only things I took from home aside from clothes and *coughs* Chubby, my old teddy bear which is a gift from my real mom when I was five(which I kept as a secret, mind you). I looked at my glittery blue wall clock and it reads 5:03am, I walked toward my bath room( which is the ONLY place left normal.) and started getting ready for the day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Class)

"Are you kidding?" Ren asked, a little shocked to what I just told her.

"Nope, I wish I were." I said.

"He got you hard didn't he?"

"Yep and it happened for two straight weeks." I groaned. The dream doesn't happen frequently a month ago, but I guess it worsen after seeing him do his rounds every day.

"And due to your rotten luck, the Slytherins will be sharing our Biology Class since their professor resigned." Ren said with worry.

"What!" I shouted. "When?"

"Today." She said. "Didn't you read the announcement? It was posted three days ago."

'Sadly… I didn't. I never did. Can this day get any better?' I asked myself as I smashed my head on my desk, which backfired immediately when pain shot up to my head. "Shit!" I hissed, Ren patted my back.

Just on cue our professor, the too tall Professor Hagrid, entered. "Hiya there students." He greeted us cheerfully. As always, his personality makes everyone smile.

"Hello Professor Hagrid." We all greeted back.

"As ye're know, the business department will be with us for the year, or until they found a replacement." He explained. After that the Slytherins came inside and we started discussion. Luckily Draco Malfoy is the male freshmen representative, and the first class conflicted with the student council meeting, so he was excused from class. SAFE for today! But what about tomorrow? The whole year? The student council meetings were only held once a month, Man! I'm sure Sirius won't be happy if he heard that I only go to class once a month.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunch…

"Are you stupid?" Hermoine snapped.

"I'm sorry mate but I'll agree on Hermoine on this one." Ren said crossing her arms on her chest.

"See even Ron is seeing that." Hermoine said Ron just gaped at her.

"I told you never to call me that in public!" Ron both shouted and whispered at her.

"All of the students know your secret stupid." Hermoine said.

"Still, you don't have to rub it on my face!" Ron said.

If you were wondering why she suddenly called Ren, Ron, is because HE Renelle Weasley is actually a Ronald Weasley. Just like me he is in disguise just to study here, which explains HIS father's noticeable stutter when he talked about Ron.

And I learned that the hard way.

(Flashback exactly one month and two weeks ago first day of classes)

'I can't believe it!' I thought as I looked up the ceiling… 'I dreamed about a guy, I just saw.' I can't help but being shocked at what I realized. What's even more unacceptable is that I ACTUALLY enjoyed that dream. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath.

I stood up and looked at my almost empty room. My clothes were still in those two large Burberry suitcases, my laptop and two cellphones lie on top of the study table. And my books scattered everywhere. I sighed and stood up and walked towards my bathroom to take care of little Harry…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Am I really going to fucki'n do this?" I asked myself as I walk in full gear down the hallway. If I may say so I look really great as a girl. I still have about thirty minutes before the bell rings so, I took a stroll around the hallways, I took out my Sony Ericsson and plugged in my earphones(since I forgot to recharge my Ipod ). Then a sound distracted me before I even put on the ear phones… and it's not coming from me!

I started to feel a little bit uneasy, 'Please don't hurt me evil ghosts!' I thought to myself, but then I heard the sounds of something crashing towards the locker rooms. As I walked towards it I came upon two large boys laughing, high fiving each other. 'Slytherin boys.' I thought as I looked at their uniforms.

"That drag queen's really lame!" The taller one said.

"He really thought his words could kill." The shorter guy said making both of them laughed. They just smirked mockingly at me when they noticed my stare. They just walked passed me as I glare daggers at them.

I walked towards that corner they just left, and heard a faint sob. 'As I thought,' I said to myself. I was startled at what I saw. I saw Ren there hugging her knee, crying with papers(clearly been stepped on due to the dirt covering them) scattered all around her, I walked towards her and saw a little bit of blood on her white long sleeves.

'How could someone do this to a girl?' I thought as I looked at the broken figure in front of me. I know I'm not the gentlemanliest person on the effi'n planet but I really won't do this to someone so defenseless.

"Ren." I said in a low voice. "Is that you?" I said as I tucked an out of place hair away.

"Everything is ruined." She answered between sobs, never changing here position. I took one of the papers on the floor, and saw the most beautiful pink gown I've ever seen. I looked back to her. 'Did she design this?' I asked myself. I took every paper on the floor and saw different types of dresses, which were all equally beautiful, they're not really ruined, and everything's still visible.

"Ren… look at me." I said.

"No!" she shouted. "Please, just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Look at me!" I said with a commanding tone. She immediately shot up and looked at me. I felt my stomach churn at what I saw, her left eye was covered in black, and there's blood dripping from her nose and the left corner of her mouth. "Why did they do this to you?" I said as I wiped the blood and tears with my hanky.

"No reason, I'm already used to this anyway." She said as she smiled, she stood up and took her bag(which were miraculously clean)from the floor. "Thanks." She said as she walked away.

'Why would a person be used to this kind of treatment?' I thought as I looked at her retreating form.

"Shit!" I said as looked at the papers in my arms. "I forgot to return them." I looked back to Rens direction, but suddenly she is nowhere to be seen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't really have a problem with finding the room for my first class. I just simply asked the people around me… another advantage I got in this dress up game. I came inside and got some stares which subsided as immediately as it happened. I saw some familiar faces including Hermoine's and Ren's(which looked nothing like it looked this morning).

"Hey you okay now." I asked as I sat beside Ren.

"Uhmm…" She answered, looking a little worried.

"What do you mean with that question?" Hermoine asked, looking directly in my eyes.

"Uhmm…" I said. I took a glance at Ren and saw pleading in them. I then looked back in to Hermoine's and saw a 'Try and lie, and I'll kill you' look in it, that combined with the murderous aura surrounding her made me spill. "I saw her crying this morning!" I said, I looked back at Ren and saw fear.

"Ren!" Hermoine shouted, making me wince at the intensity of her voice. "Come with us." she said looking at me. She stood up and drags Ren with her towards the exit. We stopped in front of the Visual arts: Fashion Designs Club room. Hermoine just pushed the door open and threw Ren inside. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at the red head on the floor "OUT!" She shouted and all the people inside ran to the exit leaving the designs and dress fitting unfinished.

"Sorry Herms, I-" Ren didn't even finish her sentence before Hermoine shouted again.

"Don't give me any of your excuses!" She said with tears. "Didn't I tell you to call whenever you feel that there's trouble!" She said. "And where is Blaise? I thought he'll be there always!"

"Don't blame him… He was on duty today, I'm the one who insist on bringing my collection to the tailoring department today." Ren said calmly.

"Why didn't you ask one of us? You know me, Ginny, Faith or Gray will be happy to come with you!" Hermoine said.

"Uhm excuse me? Why did they do that to Ren exactly?" I asked.

"What?" Ren said dumbly.

"Because he's like you." She said, leaving me dumbfounded.

"What do you me-"

"How long do you think you can keep that a secret?" She cut me off. "And yes Ron is a he." She explained. "They bullied him, because he's a he, and to top it off he is a designer and the "Girlfriend" of one of the eligible bachelors in town, Blaise Zabini. The girls of Slytherin think she doesn't deserve him, and the boys think they should get their leader back no matter what's at stake." She said as she takes out her phone, she dialed something then returned it back. After that I suddenly found the floor interesting.

"What did you do?" Ron asked as he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see." Hermoine said.

A few minutes later we heard some hard knocking on the door.

"It's open." Hermoine said. Then a tall dark boy ran in.

"Ron!" the guy said as he spotted Ron, still sitting on the floor. "What did those idiots do to you again?" He said as he pulled Ron to a tight hug.

"Nothing, just a black eye and a busted lip. Nothing I can't cover up." Ron explained.

The guy must have noticed something and touched Ron's left side, making Ron wince.

"Thought so." The guy said.

"By the way, before you start doing a scene here, we actually have a guest in the room." Hermoine said pointing at me.

"Uhm… Hi." I said dumbly.

"Hello." The guy said.

"Blaise This is…" Hermoine said looking at me. "Don't worry He's safe." She said.

"Oh. Harry." I said. A little bit relieved.

"Harry, Harry this is Blaise." Hermoine continued.

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini." The guy said putting his right hand out.

"Harry, but please call me Hannah, Hannah Black." I said with a smile as I shook his hand.

… And ladies and gents… that's the start of a wonderful friendship. I eventually told both Herms and Ron about me being a Potter, and they accept that and even promised they wouldn't tell a soul. Cause that might get me expelled. Ron said that it's much better if they found out I'm a guy than if they found out about my fake info. I also learn that Hermoine have at least 98s in all her subjects and she's good at creative writing, graphic designing, Photoshop and directing, she's the female freshmen representative her vice representative is a girl named Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and she have a boyfriend named Victor Krum from another school. I learned that Ron is not only good at fashion designing and makeup artistry, he's also good at track and field and sword fighting, he almost got accepted to Hufflepuff but he likes fashion more. He also happens to have a tall, dark and handsome boyfriend named Blaise, Draco Malfoy's(OMG!) best friend and the vice representative. If Malfoy couldn't come to the meeting he goes.

Back to the present…

"And you! Don't you think that Sirius will like it if you only go to Mr. H's class only once a month?" Hemoine asked looking at me. I just sighed and looked down on the floor. "And it's insulting for us to know that you think we won't back you up!" She shouted.

"No Herms! I absolutely didn't mean it like that!" I said shooting up, my voice louder than expected, earning me stares, which by the way are not affecting me. "It's just that…"

"That?" Ron said.

"That I know when I can't have something, and I won't ever throw myself to something that doesn't want me!" I explained. "I know you'll back me up but let's be realistic!" I said.

"Bloody hell…" Ron sighed.

"What's with the face baby?" Blaise said grabbing Ron from behind, startling me and Hermoine. But Ron looked like he expected it.

"Hi Babe…" Ron said as he turn around and kiss Blaise's cheeks. "Hannah dear has the same dilemma again."

"Will you two stop the PDA it's inappropriate." Hermoine said.

"Looks like Ms. Grumpy is bitter… Just call your boyfriend and ask him to transfer." Ron said

"Uh Dray what are you doing here?" Blaise asked ashe looked straight behind me. I looked behind me and saw him. That guy with silver orbs for eyes…

**Okayyy… so don't bother correcting the school shits I put here. Cause I'm doing the curriculum, and extra curriculars!**

**BTW… I hope you enjoyed that…**


	7. Chapter 6: First meeting and surveys

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 6: First meeting and surveys**

**HARRY's POV**

"Uh Dray what are you doing here?" Blaise says looking pass me. I turned around and saw him, the prettiest guy in the world! I didn't realize that I was staring until Hermoine patted my back. I surely hope he didn't notice it!

"I'm here to get you from that creature." He said pointing at Ron. "And I'm also here for this creature." He said pointing at Hermoine. "Didn't you get the emergency message from McGonagall?" He said waving his iPhone in the air. And just on cue, both Hermoine and Blaise took their phones out.

Hermoine spoke first after she put her black berry curve down. "What does this mean?" She asked.

"Why would she want another meeting, a few minutes after we had the council assembly?" Blaise said as he passed his Nokia Lumia to Ron.

"I don't have any idea, but if she wants it that bad, the reason is 100% not good." Malfoy said. "Who is this?" He asked looking and pointing at me.

"She's Hannah Black, a new comer." Blaise said with a smile.

"Have you elected your muse?" Malfoy asked looking at Hermoine. She just shook her head as a response. "Then I think this one here would be a good candidate. He said as he turned around and started walking, Blaise following behind him, Hermoine stood up next, she smirked at me before following the others. And why the hell wouldn't she? I think I looked like a tomato! Draco fucki'n Malfoy just said I could be a candidate for our department's muse! Draco MALFOY! I know I probably look like a damn school girl right now, but who cares? Since I'm posing as a school girl anyway, why not embrace it?

"Damn Harry, that boy is really hard to impress." Ron said as he sat beside me. "And he didn't address you as a 'creature'." He laughed.

"Did he just say I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"No, not really… But its close, since being a muse means beautiful…yeah I think he did." He said smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile at that… but the red cheeks won't fade, DAMMIT!

-0-0-0-0-0-

(MY POV)

Meanwhile as the two cross-dressing students celebrate, two others were…  **NOT**  as happy…

"Did you hear what Draco just said?" Pansy whispered to Millicent giving her the 'oh no he didn't!' look.

"Yes, sadly. How come he didn't say that to me?" Millicent asked herself. "Even though it's clear, that I'm prettier than that Hannah girl." She said folding her arms, looking daggers at the unsuspected girl(snickers).

"We have to put a stop to whatever it is about that girl. First she refuses our offer of friendship, she went and befriended those freaks, and now she steals our prince!" Pansy said fuming with anger.

Millicent just scoffs at her best friend's antics. "She can't Pans, believe me. She's not even his type."

"That's what you said about Blaise last time, and now look at him! He's together with that ginger freak of nature!" Pansy screamed her panic evident in every hiss of a word.

"Hush now, those freaks might hear you."

"Let them!"

"Whatever… let's get the hell out of here, this place stinks." Millicent said as she strode away from the cafeteria followed by Pansy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sigh, sigh, sigh… The only thing you can hear from the place called the design room is a sound called "sigh". And that certain sound came from none other than Ronald A.K.A. Renelle Weasley, who is staring in a blank piece of paper with a pen in her right hand.

"Another sigh, Ron and I'll throw this French curve straight to your face!" Harry yelled at the love-sick teen by the window.

"I can't help it!" Ron shouted. "Blaise has been there in that meeting for three hours now!" Ron sighed exasperatedly. "He said that he'll go straight here after that meeting." He sighed again…

"Why don't you just call him?" Harry suggested, still waving the French curve.

"That's my problem!" Ron shouted, waving his arms over his head. "Why is there even a stupid rule about cellphones in a meeting?"

"That's life for ya…" Harry sighed. "And… how can you even manage drawing in front of the window? Won't the light distract you?"

"I work better with light." Ron said as he put his pen down and look at his Samsung Champ. "Hey, Hermoine said we need to go to the meeting room… now…" He said looking at Harry. At the same time Harry checked both of his phones and found the same message.

"Why didn't I felt them vibrate?" He said looking at both of his phones.

"You're just numb from sitting around all day." Ron said looking bored, with a hand under his chin.

"My phones are not even in my pockets, they're just in front of my skin!" He read the message and saw Hermoine's commanding tone…

**Both of u, confrence rm now!**

Harry periled to the message.

" **Why? Wht's wrong?"**

" **We just need both of you here ASAP!"**

She replied.

'What could be very important that we have to go there ASAP?' Harry thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"SO… THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU ASKED FOR US?" Ron shouted.

"Yes, is that so wrong that you have to freak out?" Hermoine shot back, looking as calm as ever.

"You, called for us, ASAP you said, you made us run from the second floor to the fourth floor for this?" Harry said.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Hermoine asked. "We need ordinary students for this survey. And I already have both of you so, why look for someone else?" she explained.

"But you should have just said that earlier, we were worried that this might be life and death important." Harry explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry… now will you please answer these?" She said handing both Harry and Ron the papers. They both sat in front of the nearest table and began answering the survey.

(After 15 minutes)

"What subjects do you excel in?" Ron read the question out loud. "Definitely Arts and P.E."

"Would you consider joining a team building activity?" Harry read out loud. "Definitely… no." He said.

"I think that's the last of it." Ron said. As both of them stood up and handed the papers to Hermoine.

"By the way guys." Hermoine called the boys without looking at the boys. "You'll be surprised in what you'll see on the board later." She smiled her mischievous smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is BAD!" Ron said as he looked at the bulletin board.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You see the name there, the teacher who will teach us since Ms. Pia is on maternity leave."

"He's the head of the Slytherin department right?" Harry asked.

"Yes… and he's a total jerk!" Ron exclaimed, folding his arms over his chest. "He is a jerk towards every department, except his. And he'll start tomorrow!"

"What kind of jerk?" Harry asked.

"The biggest kind!"

"Why?"

"He got that I'm better than you persona, he specially picks on Gryffindors the most, he bullies students, he's a bitch, and a big asshole, he'll humiliate you without mercy and if you make even the slightest noise in laboratory you'll receive a nice hit of a book on the shoulder." Ron explained.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'The head of Slytherin…' Harry thought to himself, as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his dimly lit room. 'Isn't he one of the two cross-dressers who graduated in Sirius' batch?'

"Weird" He said out loud as shifted positions taking his Corby 2 and looked at his latest wallpaper, smiling in the process, as he looked at the 'perfect being' on his opinion, on his screen. No one saw it but as soon as he saw the boy in one of his breaks from his rounds, he immediately snapped a photo.

And that photo just happened to be just breath taking. Draco just finished drinking from the fountain, still a little parched, but still hot. He is standing by a huge glass window, and as Harry took the shot, a ray of afternoon light came through, making Draco's striking features stand out.

Harry knows that he might look like a stalker right now, but he just couldn't help himself. He glanced at the clock and saw ten minutes before eight. He hurriedly got up from his bed and took his phones in his pockets.

He ran outside to the hallway (a dark one even with lights), leading to the elevator. He felt his phone vibrate; he took it and read a text while running.

**Wer r u? I'm strving!**

Harry just smiled at his friend's message. He tried reply while he continued running, until he stumbled with a groan.

"Why you little!" Harry heard an unusual, deep voice said.

"I'm really sorry." He muttered as he looked up, and saw the person Ronald warned him about. The head of the business and science department; the man all clad in black. Professor Severus Snape. "I'm really sorry professor, I didn't mean to-" Harry tried to explain but stopped.

"But you still did." The man said as he stood up and walked away.

'Oh no!' Harry thought to himself. "I think I'm in trouble." He said as he stood up and ran towards the direction of the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Meanwhile in Draco's dorm…**

"What a maniac." Draco sighed to himself as he walked towards his dorm room. "But still…" Draco smirked. "such a lovely and intoxicating addition to the already interesting arts department."

He closed his eyes as he remembered how that certain lady hurriedly grab her phone when she saw him after he drank from the fountain; and by the looks of that person's face. That picture probably turned out great.

Yes he is a bit of a narcissist, and a little full of himself. And hell, he knows about it. He's damn PROUD of it. And he has a reason to; he knows his qualities and he doesn't keep them a secret.

'I like her…' He thought as he finally entered the door. He flopped down to his bed; forgetting dinner completely, really downright tired of the way his day went, from a meeting, checking the surveys his colleagues made, fixing the documents in his office, going to rounds, fixing some shits in the Slytherin lounge area, his extra classes and soccer practice. He quickly drifted off to sleep with one thought and resolve in mind. "I must have her…"


	8. Chapter 7: How to Make a Good Day Completely F*ck*d up…

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 7: How to Make a Good Day Completely F*ck*d up…**

**Harry's POV**

I woke up today with the biggest smile on my face and the best mood I've had since being thrown out from my house. And the day seem to get along with me since it's really sunny outside, the weather is great for a stroll or a jog. The run in with the professor almost slipped my mind if it weren't for Ron's text, reminding me that the classes with the professor will begin in three hours. Just three hours and I'll be faced with wrath of that black-clad man. But still with a fine day like this and a light mood around me I can't have a day that bad… or so I thought.

"Hey Ren!" I greeted Ron as he stood there beside the fountain of the main hall.

"What took you so long?" He said, taking a sip of his pineapple smoothie, handing me a strawberry one.

"Thanks, and I slept in…" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Okay… by the way Hermoine might not come to class at all today." Ron stated as he took another sip.

"Why?"

"She got a whole day pass to visit her boyfriend in Durmstrang Institute. Since she's a part of the Student Council; every member has a one day off every month. She's exempted from everything. Though she hates the idea, she still uses it to see Victor." He explained.

"Oh… but, isn't Durmstrang an all-male military academy?" I asked. From what I remember, DI values military arts on high standards that their graduates became reserve soldiers in case of war.

"No, but they do value the military and self-defense training a lot. But they're still not a military school; it's just that most of their students are sons of soldiers, generals and politicians and always in constant danger from enemies that they put a lot of effort in training every one of them." He explained, he took another sip of his drink and continued. "In that school, they test the defense skills of their students before they let them go."

"What will happen if you fail that test?"

"You'll still graduate, but they won't let you go. You'll get extra training. Then they'll test you again if you pass then you may go and leave. If you fail again then you'll stay and train until you get it right."

"Isn't that a little bit too strict?"

"No, not really; 'coz if they let them go without properly training them and then something bad happens; they'll get all the blame." He explained, and then took another sip of his pineapple smoothie.

"You really like that drink, don't you?"

"Yep it's my absolute favorite," he smiled. "why'd you ask?" He said putting the black straw in his mouth, again.

"No reason really, it's just really too obvious."

"Don't care." He said as he finally opened the lid and downed all the content left. He sighed and said, "This is the life!" making me laugh a little.

'Such a simple mind set for a really complex person.' I thought to myself. Our happy hour didn't last long until a bad, stinky air covered the strawberry-pineapple scent of our drinks.

"Oh well, well,well." I heard a really ugly squeaky voice behind me. "Isn't it early for people like both of you to come out?"

I looked behind me and there I saw the ugliest smirk on planet earth talking to me… and it goes by the name of Pansy Parkinson, which smelled like a type of perfume used by cabaret girls.

"Isn't it too early for the circus?" The woman with her said, the queen-like beauty that goes by the name of Millicent Bulstrode.

"Why, even circus beauties like us needs to go to classes, or else we'd end up like you… beautiful, but with a foul attitude," Ron said pointing at Millicent. "or that woman, who might be absent when the gods showered the human beings beauty, grace and brains." He said pointing at Pansy who fumed with anger and embarrassment. "Let's just go Hannah or the ugliness might rub off." He said as he stood up, turning his back against the two.

"Why you little freak!" Pansy said as she pulled Ron's properly pony tailed hair. Ron shrieked as tried to pull away.

"Bitch! Let go of my hair, this costs more than your face!" Ron yelled, as he turned around and grabs a hold of Pansy's hair.

"Hey guys, stop!" I shouted as I tried to get between them. "Were in school, if you really wanna settle this; do it like adults!"

'Damn I sounded like Hermoine…' I thought to myself.

I tried to push them both away from each other, only to get pulled roughly by someone.

"You are not stopping them, you should concentrate on me, bitch!" I heard Millicent said before I felt a blow on my face that made me fell on my ass. I just sat there dumbfounded as Ron and Pansy both stopped their riot and stare agape at me; Ron in disbelief, Pansy in amusement.

"You got it girl!" Pansy laughed; completely forgetting Ron, as she high-fived Millicent; while Ron hurriedly ran beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Did. That. Bitch. SLAPPED ME?" I asked stressing every syllable I could; feeling really annoyed, my anger spilling any second. "NOBODY SLAPS ME!" I shouted as I marched towards the two happy, retreating girls. I turned Millicent around, and the bitch just SMIRKED at me! 'I have an idea how to wipe that smirk off your face.' I thought as I bitch slapped her, left and right, and punched her stomach.

She fell down, ass-first as I pulled her hair; never minded the ugly piece of crap that tried in VAIN to pull me away from her friend.

"Hannah stop it!" Ron said as he tried to pull me away from Millicent. "You might get in trouble!" He added, it occurred to me, yes. But I just don't care!

When I finally stopped the first thing I noticed was a lot of other students, from different departments circled around us, next thing I noticed was the damage I created to Millicent, which is not really that much, as she can still stand just limping a bit (only a  **lot**  of bruises swollen cheeks, and messy hair). And the damage that's done to me (consisting of a tear on my sleeve, scratches on different parts of my skin (I never scratch enemies, that's just stupid, it's better to just punch the lights out of them), a swollen cheek from the earlier slap, and my beautiful wig that went a little out of place but thankfully didn't come off. Good thing I didn't get a bruise).

Only two conclusions ran through my head that time. One: I'm in deep shit. Two: good thing I remembered to hold back from sending that girl to the Infirmary.

A few minutes after the end of that riot we created one very angry Professor McGonagall and a very stoic Professor Snape came escorting us to the guidance office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What!" Pansy shouted… and I was sure her screech was heard throughout the whole damn school. "You can't do that! You can't suspend us not for a month!"

"I am sure we can Miss Parkinson. According to a reliable witness you started the fight; therefore this is the proper punishment. Both of you and Miss Bulstrode have done enough; it's time we take an action. Last time you destroyed the fashion show of the Arts Department; and now this. You're offence cannot be ignored anymore." The councilor said. "And you Miss Black. We know you didn't start that ruckus, but you still hurt your schoolmate, Miss Bulstrode's injuries were not severe but you still hold liabilities. Therefore you will have detention for a month, and will be under probation." I actually winced at the word  **probation** even though I should be already used to it, since I've been to a fair share of fights in my past school, I'm a damn soccer player! But being sent to probation as Hannah? That's just so wrong!

"And where did you hear those infos from? Granger? She's those freaks friend!" Pansy shouted, while Milliscent still looked as stoic as she was when she first came in the room. She just sat there quietly; seems like she's plotting something… though that is to be expected, she's a lot smarter than her sidekick.

"You, young woman have no right to call Miss Weasley and Miss Black that way. And it's not from Miss Granger. She might already be in Durmstrang Institute by now. "

"Then who!"

"Me." I turned around as I heard a rather soft but a little but low voice from behind me. "I saw everything and I'm telling you, both of your behaviors are not acceptable. But provoking someone is worse." A tall girl, a wearing a yellow version of our uniform, said looking daggers at Parkinson and Bulstrode.

"What do you know? You're just a huff and puff who got brawns but no brains!" Pansy hissed, but the girl just smirked at her.

"Well, someone here is forgetting her place; I'm the vice president of the student council. And remember I placed second in the overall studious IQ examination last month. And you?" She spoke.

"You're only the  **vice**  President." Millicent finally spoke. The venom in her voice was perfectly visible.

"Yes, but I still have authority." The tall girl said.

"Now, now; let's stop the behavior shall we?" The councilor interrupted. "Tomorrow, your punishments will start. For now, you're all free to go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey…" I said as both Ron and I approached the tall girl.

"Hey." She smiled at us. "I'm sorry about those two's behavior, I really don't know what their reason is but they're really hate the cross-dressers and their companions." She said.

"Oh, don't worry it's fine." Ron answered, which made the girl's smile wider. "Well, that's nice to know. Okay, if you guys ever had problems in bullying, feel free to go to my office." She said as she walked away.

After a few minutes of silence as Ron and I stood there… Ron finally spoke.

"I can't believe it…" He said… "Did we just talk to "The" Celine Anne Diggory?"

"Who's that?"

"That…" She pointed at the retreating tall girl.

"I meant, who as in who is she here?"

"She's just the champion of last year's Liberty Shannah's summer marathon and triathlon." I just stared agape at him.

"Isn't that a professional competition?"

"Yep, it is. And she's one of the student substitute teachers… which means she ranked high in the overall IQ test… and to top it all off she looks like a model."

"Yep she is pretty, but sadly I don't think I'll ever go for a girl taller than I am…"

"Do you know she's like us?"

"You mean…"

"Yep."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After what happened, I don't think I'll want to go to class today. But sadly I'll have to because of the new teacher. But damn I really wanna cut class! I wanna stay in my bed, listen to music, and surf the net… not sit here in this crowded lab being stared at by others' trying my very best not to snap at them, yell or even punch these idiot's faces off. Good thing that detention isn't starting today.

"Pay attention or get out…" I heard the professor said without looking away from the board. "Ms. Black, I know you feel like an idiot for what happened a while ago, but that doesn't mean that you can space out just like that. If you don't want to listen, feel free to get out." He said.

What the fuck?

"Harry, don't bother he's just on his menopausal stage." Ron whispered to my ear making me smile.

"No… I don't think so, maybe he's constipated." I said making him laugh. Which earned us two some spanks on our shoulders. Aside from that, he called only us for recitation, of things that has zero possibility of us knowing; ASSHOLE; a fucking huge asshole that looks like he's got a stick up his ass.

By the end of the day I felt really drained. Like all my energy has been sucked out; one of the things that made me feel drained is that Draco is nowhere to be seen as of that moment. I just flopped on my bed when I reached it. Then I felt like sighing like a lovesick school girl but hey that's Ron's job. 'But since it's a nice day, why not go out, a walk would be nice.' I thought. 'A really great weather should never be wasted.' I thought as I stood up and walked towards my cabinet.

I picked the brown t-shirt that has a black lining and the word  ***"Sei Bellissima** _ **"***_ written in the front, a black slim fit jeans (I really like it more than skinnies), a 20-inch silver chain necklace with a camera pendant; over a 14-inch silver butterfly necklace, my all-time favorite ring, three black wrist bands, silver music note earrings, and a black and white bonnet over my pigtailed wig. I put on my floral flats, just put some lip gloss on and I'm ready to go. I clipped my iPod shuffle on, put the earphones inside my shirt and put my phones in my pockets.

I tried calling Ron three times to make him come with me, but the line is always busy… and it only happens when he and his boyfriend do unspeakable (for me) stuffs with each other. Then I thought about calling Hermoine but I realized that she might still be away. So I just thought about touring the campus, even if I've been here for a month I still haven't seen everything. I put the ear phones on (playing If It's Love by Train) as I started walking towards the garden leading to a lake, I don't really know the lake's name at that moment, but I remember Ron said something about a beautiful lake in front of those trees.

_When everybody else is getting out of bed,_

_I'm usually getting in it,_

_I'm not in it to win it,_

_I'm in it for you…_

After a fifteen minute walk I reached my destination. And I saw what I was told. It wasn't beautiful! That's an understatement, it was absolutely gorgeous! It was like the dwelling for pixies and fairies that I saw on pictures and read on books. And with the lights from the sun that's slowly going away, it looks absolutely mesmerizing.

I hurriedly took out my phone and shot a photo of the place. 'This is going to be the wall paper of all of my gadgets.' I thought.

Then I heard some noise behind the trees, I followed it and it led me inside the forest; which I don't know if still a part of Hogwarts. It was dark there. Too dark in fact, it was still early and I'm sure that it's still less than ten minutes since I left the lake. All and all that place is downright freaky.

As I came closer to the location I'm looking for, the sound became more audible. "Words…" I whispered to myself. 'More than one…' I thought. I hid behind a large tree as I listened further.

"You saw this!" I heard a voice, which I'm sure was Parkinson's yell.

"And…" I heard a male voice say.

"And? And! That girl harmed us; look at the damage she's done to us! You should help us get her expelled!" Parkinson said.

"You really expected me to help you two?" The boy asked amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes! You're a Slytherin too!"

"I won't. Being in the same department isn't an enough reason for me to favor you in this matter. What you are asking is ridiculous. And knowing both of you, you're the one who started the trouble. And that girl doesn't deserve to be expelled, both of you have done much more serious offences and both of you didn't got expelled. And you expected me to write a letter for her expulsion? You got to be deluded."

"But-" Pansy tried to reason but someone cut her off.

"Enough, Pansy." Millicent said. "Tom, you know that even if you didn't help us expel her, we'll find other ways to get rid of her, right?" She said.

"Do something bad, and I'll give you proper punishments." The boy said seriously.

I moved a little to the right as I heard footsteps going my direction.

"Call the boys; tell them to meet us in the science room later." Millicent said as she walked pass the tree.

Ten minutes after they passed me, I ran towards the direction of the lake, and back to my dorm.

-0-0-0-0-

Turns out that that forest houses the school's green house, where the science department does their plant research, it's also the dwelling place of the council's president. It also turns out that the president does proposals for different things, and he's a Slitherin.

I'm just troubled by one thing as I lay on my bed that night. Millicent's words 'we'll find other ways to get rid of her'.

What does she meant by that?

***Sei Bellissima- Italian for: You are very beautiful.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Council Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just so you wont get confused.
> 
> I used the Student council pattern from the high school I came from. In my country Student councils varies from one school to another. But how the members were chosen were my idea… 
> 
> High school SC
> 
> President: (senior)(no other positions) Tom Riddle
> 
> Vice Pres. (either Junior or Senior) Celine Anne Diggory(Cedric Diggory)
> 
> Secretary: (Junior or senior) Cho Chang
> 
> Treasurer: (Junior or Senior)
> 
> Auditor: (2nd to 4th year)
> 
> Public Relations Officer: (2nd to 4th)
> 
> Female Sargent at Arms: (Senior)
> 
> Male Sargent at Arms: (Senior)
> 
> Representative for each year: (two representatives for each year, a male and a female, and two substitutes. A representative can have two positions ex.) He could be both the representative and the secretary.) Hermoine Granger, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini
> 
> Year level Government
> 
> Ex.)First year:
> 
> President: Hermoine Granger
> 
> Vice Pres.: Draco Malfoy
> 
> Secretary: (Ravenclaw student)
> 
> Treasurer: Blaise Zabini
> 
> Auditor: Dean Thomas
> 
> PRO: Susan Bones
> 
> Sargent at arms: (Hufflepuff Student)
> 
> And there is also a council for each department (houses). The year level and council officers must win the election in this level first.

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 8: The Council Prologue**

**Draco POV**

"How can I forget, the tale I forever regret…" I recited the poem I wrote.

"The time with you I spent,

My life you came and now you went.

You to me were just a fantasy,

Something only in my dreams to see,

Something I longed to touch and to be,

Something I desired for my dear self only.

Now I'm quite sure why I held on to thee,

To someone who I'm sure, everything is to me,

The one I wanted to have me,

But too far of a star to notice and see.

A little star I tuned out,

One that will never standout,

Someone you'll never even turned about,

Now I fear my existence you doubt.

How unfair my lord is to me!

Why can't I love someone like thee?" I finished with hands clapping from everyone around me. If you asked me why I wrote something like this, in my status, I might just say "Why do you care?" but the real reason is that the idea for it came from someone close to me. He loved someone as bad as that during his younger years, but even I myself don't really know how love feels yet.

Yep I had the usual flings and fucks. But hey! No one is yet to won Draco Malfoy's heart. Many tried but I doubt they ever will.

"Damn, Dray." I heard Blaise behind me. "That is one deep shit you got there oh thee!" I heard him joked with dumbest fake poetic tone ever, as the others laugh, fucking dumbasses.

"Ha. Ha. Fuck you."

"Why did you even made that?"

"For the recital in English."

"Isn't that due for another week?"

"Yep, better to be early, than sorry."

"Exaggerated maniac."

"Thank you, Weasley's boyfriend."

"That's not even an insult." He frowned.

"You sure?" I heard laughs from the people around me, kiss-ups.

"Yep, and you're lucky you're my friend or I might have already decked you by now."

"Lucky me." I smirked as I flopped down on my chair.

"Who's that poem about?"

"You know already who it is."

"Oh… and does he even know you made that?"

"No… I'll get a big fat F in his class if he does."

"Lucky you…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nothing, today is definitely full of nothing. I really longed for a day off in months. But the day it came I absolutely regretted it, and it hasn't even started. And the mere thought of not having an alone time unnerves me, because those fan girls, yep they never follow me on duty… but now that I'm in my DAY fucking OFF, I don't really have a choice but to hide on top on this fucking tree.

"Draaycooo!" now here they come. "Where are you?"

'Up here Bitch.' If I can just get down from here without being seen I really would punch you…

I wonder why most of the girls here follow me around. I'm not actually very handsome. President Riddle is… but maybe his "I'm the Mad Scientist!" tendencies may contribute to lesser fans, but he's two times better than me in almost everything except sports and conversational skills. So I really don't understand why I have more fans, which is really annoying since they follow me around 24/7, not to mention that they do all sorts of things just for me to notice them…

Which is impossible with a capital "I". Because I never settle for second best… and right now the best for me is Hannah. The beautiful and troublesome Hannah, yep I know she won't really be a challenge, but the people around me are challenge enough. And I've never been impressed and glad to meet someone for a long time, and I've been impressed with two other "someones" for a completely different reason. And I don't want to cuddle with those two… I might get an electric shock, a gift box with Poison Ivy inside or a real poisonous substance slipped on my drink.

"Pansy! COME HERE!" Ms. Millicent Bulstrode, the ice queen said to her sidekick. BITCHES…

"Why, I haven't found Draco yet!"

Like you would…

"Worry about that later! We need to put the plan into action." Hmmm… what is this crazy bitch talking about?

"Miillicent, it's too early!"

"The sooner we scare her out of here the better, now will you come with me?"

"You know I will, but what if something happens to her?"

" **Nothing** will happen to her, we'll just scare her remember?"

"Fine! Let's find the two goons and were off!"

'Hmmm… Suspicious, very suspicious. What are those two talking about? Whatever that is it, it can't be good, why not follow them… now I have something exiting to do, and I can't help smirking at the thought.

**Harry POV**

It hurts… I don't wanna get out of bed. But sadly I must. I really must, I've been wondering about what Millicent and Parkinson wants from me… but even if it worries me to no end, I still have to go to classes. I'm sooo bummed. If those two bitches could poison and burn a whole fashion show, they can do much worse… and I do NOT mean _ **scratching**_ their enemies.

Speaking of scratches, it's been a week and mine wasn't healed yet, it turns out that the wounds were deeper than I thought… bummer…

What's even worse is that I haven't seen Draco in a whole damn week… talk about "love sick school girl mode!" and I'm not even a girl! And now I have a call!

My Sony Ericsson's *Gee* ringtone is at the moment annoying me so I'll answer it.

An unfamiliar number…

"Hello…"

"Hi sweety!" my mom is calling?

"Momma? Why are you calling?"

"I just wanna know my baby's condition… sorry for not calling in months… your stupid father took my phone away. Sooo I just bought a new one." I really can't help the smile that's tugging on my cheeks right now.

"Thanks Mom…"

"Hey are you free this week?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna hang out for a while."

"When? Where?!" Now I'm getting exited.

"On Sunday. At the park near your past Elementary school."

"Oh… okay. See you there mom."

"Okay. Love you sweetie." She hanged up…

'Now I have a new problem… Fantastic… just fantastic.' I let out a sigh before walking towards my shower. As another call came… this time from my Corby 2… to the tune of *Rule*.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hannah! I was afraid that I got the wrong number." OMG! How the Hell did HE got my number!?

"Hello, may I ask who is calling?" Good thing he is on the other line… I feel like my cheeks were about to EXPLODE!

"Don't act like you don't know. But I'll play along with you. It's Draco, D-R-A-C-O, Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"…" I put a hand on the receiver and…  **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I took a deep breath, and then I took my hand from the receiver. "What do you want? And how did you get my number?"

"Firstly, I heard that nice ear-splitting scream…" Face palm… "And secondly I want you to come here today… wear the best formal clothes you got. I'll pick you up at exactly 7pm tonight." Then he hung up…

DAMN… just freaking great!

Can't a person go to the bathroom in peace… and look! Now  **both** of my phones are ringing.

Caller I.D of Corby 2:  _Hermione… ;-)_

Caller I.D of Sony Ericsson:  _Ron a.K.a Ren:-P Blastoff!_

_(Sooo this is me(the author) with my lame attempt to make a_ _**present** _ _representation of what's happening to the character's lives (and if you know what the correct term for that please tell me…) and damn right I know it sucked… so now I'll go back in doing what I did in the past chapters… -_-)_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Harry POV…**

(6:00 pm)

"DAMMIT Ron! Just freaki'n help me." I yelled from across the room, as I try to move (more like rummage) through my cabinet to find a "suitable dress".

"Harry James Evans Potter… if you didn't do your laundry you won't find anything." The bitch said, while doing his nails on MY bed.

"And what would you suggest I do?" I huffed.

"I'll let you use one of my new designs…"

"Wha?"

"I'll let you use the bronze dress that I personally created and sowed. Now feel free to thank me!"

"Really? But…"

"No buts you'll use it!" Ron said using his "Do it or Die" tone, that even Hermione can't defy.

"Okay, but I don't have the shoes to go with it."

"It's fine," He smiled. "We'll go to my brothers for help."

"But we only have an hour!"

"So? They live just two floors above. We'll just collect the shoes and go."

"Oka-" I didn't even finish my word as Ron grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Isn't what we're doing illegal!" I whisper-shouted to Ron; when we went sneaking inside a room, somewhere in the fifth floor.

"Only if we were caught, so just fucking shut the hell up!" He whisper-shouted back at me.

"But Ron-"

"Do you want that date with Malfoy or not?"

"Well it not technically a da-"

"Just answer me!"

"Yes… I really do."

"Then stop complaining and try those bronze shoes on, and quick they'll come back in ten minutes!"

"Fine, but who will come back?"

"My twin brothers, Fred and George, but here they were known as Faith and Gravity. Now hurry."

"Okay this fits!" I smiled as I took of the bronze pumps I picked up from a corner.

"Let's go! Here they come!" He said as he took my arm, ran out of the door straight to the elevator… and I freaki'n swear I heard a string of curses and 'come back here Ron!' behind us.

Ron pushed the close button as soon as we got inside the elevator.

"Phew! That was close." He said as he tries to catch his breath.

"Really Ron?! I think we already got caught." I looked disbelievingly at him, trying to catch my breath too. "And what is that place? It looks like a shoe store."

"That was my twin brothers' stock room?"

"Are they allowed to have their own stock room?"

"No not really, but each one of them has his own room, and they thought that it will be much better if they both sleep in one, and use the other one to store their designs in."

"Wow…"

"Yep, they're really smart but they don't like using it for school work. They'd rather use their heads for business."

"At least they plan for the future."

"And I'm proud of them for that." He said with pride radiating from his smile; which made me smile in return.

"You love them don't you?"

"Yep, all of my siblings, that's how we were raised by our parents. They raised us with love, sooo no one in the family will never have the right to hate another." He told me, with the widest smile I've ever seen in him. "Even if we do stupid things, even if we're the worst kind of people. We'll still know that whenever we go home, my mother's hot stew and forgiveness will always be on our dinner table. That's the true essence of family, someone to always come home to."

"I wish I'll have that kind of family someday." I smiled sadly at him.

"Oh, Harry…" He said worriedly at me. "You know you'll always have family in me and Herms. We'll always be here for you." He said rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Thanks."

"Now… Let's get you dressed. And remember that if everything goes wrong, we will always be here."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(15 minutes left)

"WOAH!" Ron gasped as he saw me come out of the bathroom.

"I know, I know. It doesn't suit me."

"No! It suites you perfectly, but something's missing." He said doing a thinking gesture. "I know!" He said as he opened my jewelry box, he pulled out my huge heart shaped pendant and a white satin chocker from her purse. "Here, it goes perfectly together." He said handing me the chocker, which now has the pendant on it. "That chocker is one of a kind, because I made it." He explained. "Wear it with your favorite ring and those diamond tear-drop earrings you made in my design room that time you got bored. Now sit down in front of the mirror." He instructed me, and I complied. He took off my wig and revealed my now almost shoulder length hair; I admit my hair grows long extremely fast. And since it's longer it was tame compared to my short nest-like hair before I came here. Ron pulled my hair in a loose bun using a pair of jade chopsticks that Tonks sent me (which I don't really know how to use), he left the front undone, hanging loosely reaching my chin. "There… Perfect."

"Wow…"

"Yep, wow."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Now here I am, standing in front of the dorm, holding the clutch I used in the opening ball, with only a minute before seven pm.

"I see you're ready." Malfoy greeted me. And damn he looks really delicious in that black slim suit, and man! Some of his luscious fair skin is peeking from that unbuttoned beige under shirt, and that hair of his makes it even worse. I need to look away before my underwear becomes too tight.

"I see you're late."

"Hmmm… it's called fashion." He said giving me a hand.

"Not fashionable for me." I said taking his hand. He just smirked at me.

"Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes, yesterday. Where are you taking me?"

"To the council's monthly meeting; I'm taking you as my date. Now just get in the car."

"Fine." I said as I got in the black Aston Martin.

The ride was short, after ten minutes we reached the destination. A huge tent in the middle of the forest.

"It's annoying really, that they scheduled this lousy secret meeting excuse for a party on my day off." He said without looking at me.

I knew about these meeting, even Ron does, Hermione told us about these parties. But I never really thought I could be a part of it. Hermione said that even they don't know it's scheduled, until they receive a text from someone from the faculty.

Malfoy took my hand and we walked together inside.

'Oh my God!' is the only expression I thought as I saw the inside of the tent. 'How in the world did they put these chandeliers in here?' I swear it looks much smaller from the outside. But they managed to put buffet and round tables all over the place. There were even chandeliers and paintings hanging from the walls. It was just "Amazing".

"Harry!" I heard Hermione called behind me. I turned around and saw her. And if I wasn't with the sexiest man on earth, I would think she's hot. She's wearing a gold gown with a slit that reached to the middle of her leg, the top of the gown has cobweb-like straps made of black beads, her hair was neatly styled on the left, she wears a four-inch high sparkly black sling-back wedge, and her make up; smoky eyes, long lashes, red lips… exquisite. "Draco."

"Hermione, nice dress!"

"Oh, thanks. Ren designed it, yours to."

"From the same designer."

"Mind introducing me to your beautiful friend, love?" A huge but still, good looking man who's standing behind her asked.

"Oh, Harry, Draco, This is Victor Krum. My boyfriend." And there was it, the look of contentment and happiness when she said the word boyfriend, and that look is also seen in Victor as he hears it.

"Nice to meet you." Draco smiled as he reached for Victor's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

Then I just couldn't help myself, and be the embarrassing best friend. "Sooo… you're the Victor that Hermione talks about morning, noon, and night." I said quirking an eyebrow; which resulted in making the couple blush and Malfoy dragging me somewhere far away.

"Really need to be the embarrassing best friend, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep, it's my mission." I smiled.

"Well, enough for your mission. You'll need to meet the members."

"What members?"

"Them."

_***Gee*- A K-pop song, by SNSD.** _

_***Rule*- Sung by Ayumi Hamasaki, used as the theme song of "Dragon Ball Evolution".** _


	10. Chapter 9: The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much will happen on this chapter…

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 9: The Council**

**Draco POV**

"Them…" I pointed at the group of people in the center of the ballroom… inside a huge-ass tent.

"Isn't that Celine Diggory?" She asked me with that sweet inquiring voice of hers…

"No… That's Barbie." I said with false-humor.

"Har, har. You have a nick of sarcasm don't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I'm oozing with it darling." I smirked.

"Really? That's so sweet of you to call me darling." She rolled her eyes.

"My pleasure,  _darling_." I grinned.

"Hey, can I take Hannah, just for a sec?" I heard Granger said behind us… and at the time, I totally forgot about her being there.

"Oh… fine."

"Thanks." She said as she took off, Hannah in tow.

"So…" I heard a  _female_ (cough) voice behind me. "I never knew that you're type is innocent and hot headed, I should've applied for the job when I still had both, such a shame."

"Nice to see you too, Cedric." I said, smirking at the vice-president.

"Always the naughty little boy, aren't you." He said, the corner of his red glazed lips tugging up, I swear if he was a real girl, I'll definitely give him a shot, he looks really edible in that lacey white dress, which shows a glimpse of that fair milky white shoulders.

"I'm not with her... yet." I said returning his smile. I swear this guy here is the only Hufflepuff I respect, the rest of them were just plain trash. "So, where's Tom?" I asked, noticing that sudden scowl on the VP's face.

"Don't say that smart ass' name in front of me." He hissed.

"Ooh, a lover's quarrel?"

"We're not lovers."

"But you want to don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Ditto."

"Asshole." He said smirking at me. "Tell him to go to table nine if you see him." And he walked away.

"The coast is clear right." A soft scared, manly voice asked behind me… why is this place full of sneaky assholes.

"Yes it is, and  _Celine_  said that you should go to table nine." I sighed, audibly.

"Is the guy still angry?"

"Not anymore…" He then got out of the dark and stood beside me. Then I noticed him wearing the black coat that he bought from me, over a slightly unbuttoned white shirt with sapphire buttons(courtesy of his missus(snickers)), plain black slacks and a pair of leather shoes.

"Thank God." He gave a sigh of relief. "I do not want to be the receiving end of that person's flying kicks and punches. So table nine..." He cleared his throat. "Well, I would just warn you about something before I go to my punishment… two of your bitches asked for a favor a week ago. And I am telling you they were pretty angry."

"Who? And what did they ask?" I said in my usual "business" tone putting up the mask that I learned to use from everyone in my family; specially my dad. It is a protocol in business families like ours to know how to shield our emotions and make ourselves as numb as possible.

"You know them; you know them very well. And they want a certain girl out of their way." He said lighting a Marlboro. "The silly children even tried to persuade me to write a dismissal form for the poor girl." He said as he puffed smoke between some words. " If I were you I'll pull out their horns before they hit your property." He said going to the way his "Girlfriend" went, how ironic, the vice and the president together.

'What do those petty bitches want? Didn't they even understand the term second rate?' I thought .

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard a  _female_  (cough) voice shout, from the direction of table nine. "YOU ARE THE DAMN PRESIDENT AND YOU BREAK YOUR OWN RULES! SPIT THAT CIG OUT! NOW!"

Poor president Riddle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Harry POV**

"I never knew that both of you are already together!" Hermione squeals excitedly.

"No Herms, we're not." I said, slowly regretting the word "Not".

"Then why are you here together?"

"Maybe he just has no one to take here."

"Who did your hair?" Hermione asked brushing her left hand on my hair.

"Ronald, why?"

"Because the guy is right behind you."

"Hey, do you like my job?" Ron asked from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked; looking disbelievingly at Ron. "You weren't even ready when we left. And now look at you!" Well Ron looked like a freaki'n queen right now in that silver velvet gown with a long slit on the right leg, and a black straight line on the front, it is topped with a large silver necklace with multi-colored Swarovski stones. And a silver bangle, his hair was tied in a loose bun with silver chopsticks with chains with beads on the end, his shoes is a pair of silver stiletto wedges with black lines like the dress… and I'm jealous of how he rocked that red lipstick, long lashes and smokey eyes without looking like complete whore.

"Did you forget that my boyfriend is in the council too? And, I made that look for you in just fifteen minutes. And putting makeup on someone else is harder that than putting it on yourself. And my outfit has been ready since last week; and I've stolen the shoes I'm using myself a very long time ago." Ron said as he took a glass of martini from the passing waiter.

"STEAL! What do you mean 'steal'?" Hermione shouted. "Remember the last time you stole shoes from your brothers?"

"Yea, and marks were still there. But since the products were new the punishment will be different." He explained, as he put the half empty glass on a counter.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Because it's a new design. And it is a part of the new bronze collection, in which that dress Harry is wearing belongs to. I can just tell them that we used the shoes for product testing." He explained, now taking a shrimp cocktail.

"And you think they will believe it?" Hermione sighed.

"They might." Ron said as he put a whole shrimp in his mouth. "Mmm… so good." He moaned.

"Will you stop doing that Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Doing what exactly?" Ron said smirking as he licked his fingers.

"That…" I pointed at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that you were not as innocent as that." Ron said.

"Well, not all of us grope our lovers at every free second." Hermione shot back.

"Oh sweet Mione…" He said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Draco POV**

"Dray!" a very familiar voice called, this time beside me.

"Hey Blaise." I said. "It seems like you don't have the weasel with you today."

"He's with me. And he's with his friends as of the moment." My dark skinned friend said.

"Looks like you're being set aside." I smirked… oh my signature smirk.

"Oh just wait for tonight; I'll make him forget about the idea of setting me aside ever again." He said keeping a straight face.

"Like, how?" I grinned.

"First I'll rip that silver dress of him. Then I'll kiss that luscious lips of his, then I'll take him without taking off his high heels. And I'll fuck him all-night long." And he said that still with a straight face!

"Too much information there pal." I said looking as red as fucking tomato. "And you didn't even put censorships there."

"What for? It's not like you're a virgin." He said, smirking.

"I haven't fucked a guy."

"Man an asshole is much tighter than a pussy." He said making me blush again. Why the hell am I even friends with this asshole?

"So, why is this shit not starting yet?" I said, trying to change the subject. "You're pig of a boyfriend might have already eaten everything before the program even started.

"You wanna know what else he's eating tonight?" He smirked.

"What fuck is wrong with you?"

"Ooh, I like that word."

"Shut the hell up." I laughed. "I wonder of your boy toy's hole is even intact, with that appetite of yours.

"Well we enjoy it, since both of us has about the same level."

"Oh really?"

"Would both of you, stop talking about sex and go to the stage right now… Both Bones and Granger were already there and we're only waiting for you two." A very cold, angry voice said behind us.

"Yes sir." Blaise and I said in unison, as we ran towards the stage. 'Why the hell did they sent Cho! They could've just sent the quiet, sweet Susan to get us.' I thought. 'That woman might be a Ravenclaw but she can kick our asses to the next century better than the vice president.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why in hell did you sent Cho to get us!?" I shouted at Tom.

"Because if we sent little, sweet Susan there again you might not come with her right away." Tom said. "Now just sit here and make a show."

"Well Susan might be sweet, but when she gets angry she might lose control." The V.P. said.

"And you'll both have a harder beating than Cho can give you." Tom said as he tried(in vain) to light a cigarette, only for it to be taken from him and thrown to the ground. "Noooo Smoking… I get it." He said as he faced the glare of Ms. Diggory.

"Good." Said the latter.

A few minutes after the opening speech of the school's board of directors, the faculty and the president and vice, the whole place went back to that noisy bargain market-like place it was before, with people asking waiters for food and alcohol. Our dates were allowed to come to stage ten minutes after Ced-Celine's speech.

I couldn't say that the whole time there was actually nice… I actually only liked parties before, because of the food, but now as the night goes I don't find them much appealing anymore. The only thing that keeps me from running outside straight to my freaki'n dorm room is this pretty girl beside me. Who actually looks like she's enjoying herself, eating a lot and even things that were far from being a type of salad.

She's definitely got a HUGE appetite for a girl. Maybe to some guys it might be a turn off; but I actually like girls who eats Lunch, Dinner and breakfast without leaving a single grain of food behind.

So now I'm in trouble, because every single fucking time I look at this lady, every quality I'm looking for seem to surface, like she was meant to be that perfect lady without even trying. And that is definitely an achievement for someone to please a Malfoy without even trying.

So now I've made my decision. Since she already pass the test; and she definitely likes me. Why not take things to a whole new level. Why wait a whole lifetime, like a certain president for something that I can take now.

**Harry's POV(again…)**

'Why the hell must this food taste sooo good?' I thought as I took a bite out of my fourth plate of fish fillet with white sauce. 'I know I must fucki'n act like a lady, but hell, this thing is heaven on a plate!'

"Are you sure you can still eat that much?" Ron asked looking disbelievingly at me.

"Said by the  _ **girl**_ who keeps eating 24/7…" I shot back,

"Hey… Chill bro," He said scooting away. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Asshole….."

"But really, man. I haven't seen you eating that much since you first got here."

"Because the cafeteria foods are not this good." I told him as took another bite of food.

"Easy on the carbs."

"Asswipe."

"Will you stop about the ass reference?"

"Why?"

"Because it's too redundant."

"Asshole, asswipe, jackass, flipass, smartass?"

"Yep… those types of asses."

"Don't worry, I'll keep that as a regular reference."

"Asshole."

**Back to Draco POV**

So I took a really deep breath as I approach the girl I'm going to ask out, I know for a fact that she will definitely say yes, but… then she might get embarrassed and say no.

Right now she was currently sinking her teeth in a fish fillet in white sauce. I to be honest, I haven't seen a girl eating like this in a formal occasion… but hell yeah! I like girls who are fearless and talented.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts, that's a first for the likeness of you…" I heard Blaise said beside me.

"Shut up."

"Common, just go there and kiss the lights out of the girl." He smirked at me… the fucking asshole.

"Not that easy."

"Why? Because you found every quality you like in that single person." He smiled. "I know that feeling, that's what I felt when I knew I liked Ron."

"Shut up."

I gained every strength I had in me, I walked to where Hannah is.

"Hey, Draco…" she said with that sweet smile of her's. "Is everything alright?" She asked, and after those words left, my mouth met her's.


	11. Chapter 10: Hmmm…

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter : Hmmm…**

**Harry POV**

'OMG!' I thought as I felt those soft lips reach mine. 'Is this really happening?' I asked myself. The kiss went for a while, without it being above pg-13, it was a wholesome kiss that I always see when I  _accidentally_ eavesdrop on Sirius and Remus' alone time. A kiss that don't relate to sex, but just a sweet reminder that they like each other… wait a minute… scratch that! Why the hell is he kissing me? From my point of view I thought he doesn't like me much.

So I opened my eyes, I stared at him for a moment; I looked at his deep hopeful eyes and DAMN! I felt really confused… I ran. I ran without taking the damn heels off. The thought of Ron and his brothers killing me for ruining their masterpiece never crossed my mind; as I ran as far as I can from that tent. I ran until I reached the lake.

**Draco POV**

"Did she just ran?" I asked Ron as we stared, shocked at running figure in front of us.

"Yes, she did…" He replied. "Won't you go run after her?"

"Yeah," I said as I stood up and walked towards the direction Hannah took. 'I won't take no for an answer.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked the dark trails of the forbidden, searching for my princess… in the middle of the dark… What the hell…

She really definitely, should say yes to me after this… Damn! No  _fucking_  Malfoy walks in the  _fucking_ dark, forbidden forest, in the middle of the _fucking_  night! And not to mention it's the  _fucking_  full moon… who knows what's out here at this hour, a werewolf? That would be cool…

Now if only I could find her.

I continued walking and I suddenly felt the urge to visit the lake. What brings out the urge? I really don't know but I suddenly thought that with a moon like this; the lake must really look beautiful. So I walked there.

And man I wasn't wrong… the place look awesome, with the reflection of the moon from the water. The moon's light shining through the trees, hitting the flowers below, the light that surrounds the lake.

It looked just like those lakes in my mother's paintings. The only thing missing is a unicorn.

I walked a little further inside, and I saw something. A beautiful form was sitting beside the lake, her face looks a little troubled, and I can see that from a far, her bronze dress was bathe with moonlight, her deep raven hair was stunningly shiny, her face was illuminated and looked beautifully with that angle.

"Hannah!" I shouted from across the place where she sat. I saw her stood up hastily, but she didn't make any move to run away. And the way she looked when she glanced my way… I really don't know, but something stirred up inside of me… it tells me that; she's the one for me….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Next morning… 11am Cafeteria.**

**Harry POV**

"Dray what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on patrol duty?" Blaise asked as he looked strangely at the person behind me. I turned around and saw him… The owner of those captivating silver orbs… It took me reaaaaalllyyy long before I realized I was staring with my mouth open. I hurriedly snap my mouth shut.

"Well I'm just here to look for my  _ **girlfriend**_." He said stressing every syllable of the word "girlfriend". And he said that while smiling like an idiot; which only made him more… adorable?

No, I don't think that's the word… hot?

Yep I think that is.

"You bitch!" Ron screamed from beside me. "We've been together since this morning and you didn't tell me!" he said looking hard at me. "And you too! You call yourself my boyfriend?" He said pointing at Blaise.

"Hey, just learned it the same time as you are babe." Blaise replied raising his arms up.

"Draco, I don't remember saying yes to be your bo-girlfriend…" I said, the word almost slipping on the word "girlfriend".

"Yeah, I don't remember asking." He said with a smirk. "I just decided it last night, after you ran when you saw me on the other side of the lake."

'DAMN IT WAS HIM!' I thought as the flash back of last night's events came to me.

_The lake… 12mn_

_I was walking around the lake; trying to clear my mind, after I ran as fast I could away from Draco(aka: my prince charming), away from the best kiss of my life._

' _Why the hell did I just do that?' I asked myself as I keep pacing around the lake. I thought about that over and over again; I was so engrossed in thinking about that "incident" that I did not saw a huge stone on my way and I tripped, my left contact lens fell in the process._

_I was in the middle of finding the blasted piece of matter, when someone called my name from the other side of the lake. I stood up hurriedly; I glanced at the way where I heard the sound, I couldn't make out the face of person who said it, due to my blind as a fucking bat eyesight. Then I thought that it might be Filch looking for "student's out of bed, after hours" crap, I was so scared to be back to the councilor again (I'm still on fucking probation dammit!)That I ran as fast as I can to my dorm room._

_End of flashback_

"Oh, speaking of running, Ron, that is one good high heels you got, it's still intact after all that running." I smiled at Ron.

"Well, quality and design is what our shop is known for." He said sipping his… you've guessed it… strawberry fruit shake.

"Well, Ms. Hannah Jennica Black, you are my girl now. And after we graduated collage I'm marrying you. Any questions?" after the word marry, every one of us in the room seem to drop our mouths from certain angles.

'What. The. Flying. Fuck is going on?' I thought, as my mouth fell a whole new level, like that girl from that episode of Jimmy Neutron when he confessed to the whole cafeteria that he likes Sydney(the blonde girl… which I'm not sure of if this is her name).

"Will you please FUCKING repeat that?" I asked.

"I'll marry you… one way or another." He grinned.

Unknown to them, two ugly souls were watching them. Plotting something.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Professor Snape's class, later that afternoon.**

'What the hell happened?' I thought to myself as I tried solving how many water will spill if I put a gram of Au (gold) in a full glass of salt water. And man! I was thinking about Draco's proposal(?) too much that I forgot the formula of whateverthefuck.

And then just as I thought that my moment of my misery couldn't get any worse…

"I see that you're having hard time on such a simple problem, Ms. Black." Professor said behind me. "Might as well work that artistic brains of yours to the brink, or else you might get even lower than C-." He said with a straight face.

Asswipe.

I hurriedly erase Draco from my mind then and there. 'C-, my ass greasy haired asshole.' Ithought as I moved on to the next problem, then for some reason the other students looked puzzled and started talking to each other. I looked around when the talking didn't stop after a minute then I saw a man, with jet black hair parted at the left said, that stays in place even without gel or wax(I used gel before, thank you very much.), and piercing eyes, wearing a Slytherin uniform.

"Are you Ms. Hannah Jennica Black?" the guy whom I finally recognized as the president asked, looking at me from head to toe.

"Y-Yes I am." I answered lamely.

"I'm just here to take you to the student affairs office." He said, his eyes never leaving me.

"W-why?" I asked.

"I'm just a messenger, why would you think I know?" He said as he turned around. "Don't just sit there, and stare. Get up." He hissed.

'Grumpy much?' I thought. As I stood up, I glanced over to Ron and Hermione and saw worry etched on their faces. 'I'm still in probation. What now?' I thought to myself as I followed the president.

"Didn't you realize that doing crap with those two will get you to trouble?" He said out of the blue.

"Pardon me?" I asked looking confused as ever.

He just sighed and said. "Those two animals think very highly of themselves because of their parent's money, they think that everything they do is right. Take care of yourself, and the people who matters to you." He said glancing towards the other's direction. "Those two. They'll try destroying you, but remember that only one has strength, and the other only has brains." He said as he opened the door for me. I stood there dumbfounded for a second until I regain my composure, and starred at him.

"What makes you think that I won'?" I asked. Smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I just wish you can keep that till the end." He said as I entered the door, I looked back to him, still holding the door up. "Have a safe trip at Hogwarts." His smirk fades as he closed the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean?" I asked Ms. Eves the grumpy looking woman, with a thick rimmed glasses and wearing a really t ight bun on her hair which looked like it hurt, by the way.

"I mean you were chosen to be one of the candidates for the 37th Pageant of the Annual Hogwarts Yule Celebration."

"What!? How did that happen?" I yelled shooting out of my seat.

"The female population of the school chooses the girls that will represent their year level. And apparently a quarter of your year level's female population voted for you." She explained.

"How could that happen? I've only been here for a while, not even everyone from my department knows me, how did you expect me to believe that a quarter of my year level's population will even vote for me!?" I explained.

"I'm so sorry dear, but the results are clear and final. And apparently, people know who you are Ms. Black." She said looking straight to my eye. "And they either wants to make you, break you or even worse…" she took a short pause before she said the next words which frightened me to the core. "Destroy you."

I went out of that wretched room in a slump. I mean who would want to be a part of something you didn't asked for that might absolutely change your life, and to top it off my crush, which happened to be the hottest boy in this school decided something without informing me!

It was already free period when I reached the design room. I quickly walked towards my friends, who quickly noticed my state, bugged me the whole afternoon, then dragged me to my pinktastic room… I was automatically obligated to tell them EVERYTHING(starting from my humiliating fall, beside the fucking lake).

"WHAT did you just said!?" Hermione shouted.

"I can't really understand it either." I said as I slumped down on my bed.

"This is going to be a huge trouble." Ron said as he lay beside me and cuddles my dolphin pillow.

"They can't just do that! You have no experience. You'll just embarrass yourself on stage." She said as she lay beside Ron.

"Mione…" Ron said.

"Yes." She said looking at Ron.

"How did you know that Harry's a guy? Even I didn't see through it." He asked.

"Well the thing I noticed that lead to me finding out is the same reason that he'll be pulverized in that stage." She said with a sigh. "There were two things, his body language and his speech pattern."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron said sitting up. "I thought he's done a good job in those categories."

"Well some things slip some things don't go to place and you Ron have done this for a long time you should've observed better. I've been with you for a long time… I will know when a cross dresser did a great job or not, right away, and Harry's job is clearly satisfactory at most." She explained, making me blush with embarrassment. "Even if he looked like a girl, it doesn't mean that he can act it out perfectly." She said. "And just like you Ron he needs more time to perfect it. Remember when I first saw you. You were beating a guy to death, while wearing a skirt which flew quite nicely giving everybody nightmares for weeks." Ron just hid his face in embarrassment. Hermoine can really embarrass us without really trying.

Those facts she stated really made me feel better… Not!

"Blaise liked the view…" Ron said covering his face with the dolphin. "But sadly he needs to perfect it now! If he wants to survive during the pageant and his competitor is Bulstrode, a trained one in that sort of business." Ron added to my already high misery. "I really feel bad for letting that bitch wear my clothes. She doesn't deserve it; remember what she and Parkinson did to my design room, collection and models last time! And they even tried to blame me!" He shouted pointing at himself for the last word.

"I'll also wear your gowns too, don't be too upset." I said as I stood up and get some snacks from my dresser. "And what happened last year again?" I asked as I hand them the snacks.

"They fucking poisoned my models with laxatives and burned my entire collection to ashes!" Ron said waving his hand furiously.

"Shouldn't they be expelled, those were high crimes." I said, remembering the second time I saw Ron, the broken version of him, with his babies, his works that's been trampled on the floor. And my chest tightened. 'I might not take that well.' I thought since that might happen to me.

"They said it was an accident, and they tried to blame me. But since they organized that fashion show it all came exploding to their faces." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Those two have under developed brains… they were the size of a chicken's but still is under developed." Hermione said as she munched on a chocolate bar.

"Yeah…" I said as fear took over my mind.

The next day, I was really shocked at what I saw, which definitely ruined my weekend vibe.

"WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?" I shouted pointing at the ginormous tarpaulin of me in the gown I used in the opening ceremony, in front of the bulletin board… beside Bulstrode's version of the same shit.

"They always hang pictures of candidates as soon they were announced." Ron said. "So those things were probably there since last night." He said munching on the potato chips I gave him LAST night.

"You've been eating that since last night?"

"So… I saved it in the fridge." I just grimaced at the thought of eating frozen shit like that.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione shouted as she emerged from the student affairs office besides the bulletin board. "I can't believe it!" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes in a fixed glare the looked like it may shoot lasers out any minute.

"What's wrong Mione? You looked like you might eat us all alive." Ron said, now eating the head of a gummy worm, poor thing.

"I heard from my secretary that most of the girls that voted for Hannah were from Slytherin…" she sighed. "And they actually thought that it might be the best way to make their candidate win, and Bulstrode actually encourage some to vote for you because she wanted revenge." She said. "Then I went to the Student Affairs to represent the evidence we gathered but they rejected it without even seeing it, saying that they've already brought out the publicity and that would be a waste of money."

"That's so childish, and just plainly wrong!" Ron said. "And what's even worse is if she got a good escort for her in the draw later."

"Draw?" I asked looking at Ron. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh-oh" Ron and Hermione said in unison, which made me nervous like shit.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They dragged me to an empty classroom after the "uh-oh" incident, then they told me about the escort draw that will happen tomorrow night.

"Okay, so they'll draw our escorts?" I asked nervously.

"And it won't be good if you got an unpopular one, it might not get you some votes, since the escort will help publicity. Public votes are 40% of the criteria, the judges' are 60% and that 60% have parts, intelligence, poise, which you lack by the way, beauty, the way you carry the dress you wear, your attitude and etcetera." Hermoine explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked, annoyed at them.

"It kind of slipped our minds." Ron said looking sheepishly at me.

"Ughh! Why MUST I worry about this shit! I didn't sign up for this!" I shouted, throwing my arms as I stood up.

"No one does Harry; it just so happens that Slytherin girls LIKE you very much." Hermione said.

"Too much actually." I said earning a sigh from Ron.

"We need a plan." Hermione said looking straight at me.

"What kind?" Ron said.

"We need publicity, we need props, we need gimmicks we need people." She smiled.

"If it's just the gimmicks and the publicity, I know the people." Ron said smiling at me.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I shouted looking at them. "Why guys? Why do you go these lengths just to help me? We just met last September!"

"Because we care, we are friends, and you stood up for us back then even if you don't know us. So we've decided that we will be with you through it all." Ron said with the brightest smile I ever saw on him, which made me and Hermione smile back at him.

And there they go again, dragging me somewhere, with their enthusiasm never faltering. They really want me to win because I helped them. Isn't this a just little too much, they've already let me in their circle… I think this is a bit of overkill, but hey! If they are happy doing this, then who am I to  **stop**  them?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you're the first year contestant for the pageant." A ginger haired woman wearing a black stripped white blouse, denim mini skirt, black leggings and four inches knee high black converse.

"Beautiful but needs improvement." Another ginger girl who looks the same as the other, but wearing a ripped baby blue hanging shirt over a black tank top, green cargo pants and six inch strappy wedge said.

I'm telling you, both of them really looks the same but one is taller, they were both wearing some accessories that Ron wears right now, the square book like locket, silver bangles and black heart earrings. But their rings were different. The girl in the converse were wearing silver or stainless ones with no or minimal stones, the one in the wedge were wearing black rubber ones and Ron is a sucker for really big stones that his finger may swear at him if it can just talk.

"Are you all related?" I asked looking from other to another to another.

"Yep, they are my twin older siblings, Faith and Gravity." Ron said gesturing to the two. "Faith is a jewelry designer and craftsman, while Gray is a photographer, and hair and makeup artist. Also most of the shoes in the clothing line is either designed or made by them." He explained.

"Speaking of shoes, Ronald; where are the bronze and silver pairs that went missing weeks ago?" The taller girl said.

"We have them, we tested them." Ron said. "Now what Improvements do you two suggest?"


	12. Chapter 11: Plans anyone?

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 11: Plans anyone?**

**Harry POV**

"Now what Improvements do you two suggest?" Ron said trying to change the subject from the shoes.

"You're not getting away with the shoe issue." The shorter one, Faith, said. "Okay, we need to fix this hair of yours." She said as she touched my hair… and just to my luck, the fucking wig fell… making me blush like a tomato. "Or rather wig… Where did you buy this?"

"My mom and I bought it from a department store in a mall somewhere." I said still blushing like crazy. "Is it really that hideous?"

"No, it's a little grotesque, but still acceptable." The taller one, Gray, said. "Actually, you can go on with your life without this."

"Your hair is actually pretty long; you'll just need hair extensions." Faith said.

"And we need to fix your real hair." Gray said.

"And we need to fix your face…" Faith said.

"Because it's too…" Gray said.

"Red." They both said at the same time.

"Guys, you're doing the twin thing again." Ron said.

"What…" Gray said.

"Twin…" Faith said.

"Thing." They said at the same time.

"What twin thing? That twin thing! You're doing it right fucking now!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, little brother… we're not doing it on purpose, we're just doing it to annoy you." Faith said as she walked to the room

"How the hell does that work?!" Ron asked, in a little bit too high voice.

"It just works that way." Gray said as she followed Faith inside. "And won't you come inside; it's better to talk in the workshop than in here."

0-0-0-0-0-0

_A few minutes later….._

"So, you guys are just like us to." I said as I munch on a bag of potato chips. Now I know where Ron got his fondness for snacks.

"Yep, there are seven of us, six dudes and a lady. A maximum of three slots for guys could be used by a single family, so the first three guys got it and from me to Ron here, got in as cross-dressers." Faith, aka Fred, said.

"Which means it's not actually our choice." Gravity, aka George said. "But it didn't mean that we won't enjoy it."

"It's going to be fun while it lasted, because after our graduation Faith and Gravity Weasley will be deleted from the records, our real names would be used in the diplomas and other shits." Fred said.

"So that's why I never read anything about cross-dressers in the past records." I said, a little enlightened with the fact that Fred said.

"There is also a confidentiality rule…" George said.

"It means that the cross-dressing experience of the graduates should never come out, The names of the cross-dressers would never be brought up ever again." Fred said.

"It was like, this adventure never really existed." Ron said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" I said looking at Ron disbelievingly.

"Yep, I've been here since Elementary school. Of course I knew!" He said as he sips from his iced tea. "It will be hard to adjust after graduation."

"What will happen if someone like us won a competition?" I asked.

"If it's an in campus female competition; another person would be used as a replacement for the records. If it's a mix competition in or out campus, you're real name would be used if it's an out camp." Ron explained. "That is why we cannot join any out campus competitions."

"But Celine won a professional competition, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yep, but that was a mixed competition." Ron said.

"Oh…" I sighed.

"It means that even you win the competition; once you graduated, your title will be given to the first runner-up." Fred said.

"But it will be a good beating for the bitch you're going up against. Being second to a cross-dresser would be a big insult to that prideful woman." George said.

"Hey, what did you say a little while ago about hair extensions?" I asked.

"Oh, Ron do you still have the hair extension you bought last year?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but it's in totally bad shape." Ron replied.

"Mind showing it to us, Let's see if anything can still be done." George said.

"Okay…" Ron said as he put his snacks down and ran outside.

"Uhm, excuse me but, what is a hair extension?" I asked, and honestly; I've been hearing the word a lot today and I do not even know what the hell that is.

"Are you kidding me?" The twins said at the same time.

"No, I… uhm… actually am new to all this stuffs." I said blushing again.

"That explains the wig…" They said again, both looking like they wanna puke at the thought of my wig… is it really that bad?

"Is the wig really that bad?" I asked, looking really embarrassed.

"The state of the wig is good, but the style is very outdated." Fred said.

"Yeah, it looks like the year 2001." George said.

"Oh, right." Then just on que, Ron bust in through the door; holding a red… piece of… weed?

"Here it is!" He exclaimed.

"What did you do to that poor hair extension?" Fred asked.

"It looks like a red version of those weeds floating around the lake!" George shouted.

"I told you it's in bad condition, after that incident in the bathroom with Ms. Ugly-mug Parkinson." Ron explained as he took a seat beside me.

"I think we can still restore it… but it will need some work." George said.

"Yeah right, we'll just go the mall and buy a new one… but we'll still fix that red weed." Fred said as he took his black metallic clutch from the sofa, and made his way out of the door.

"Are you two coming or not?" George said as he took his beige handbag from a chair and followed Fred out; which made both Ron and I run after them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now, we will leave both of you here under the care of Leila, Nastasia and Kiara." Fred said gesturing to two hairdressers and a nail technician.

"We'll meet each other in the accessory department of the department store. We'll just have to take orders." George said.

"Okay, see you later!" Ron said as he sat on the lounge chair, and Nastasia sat in front of him and began giving him a pedicure.

Then the other two beauticians helped me to a seat and the three of us had a little chat on what to do to the bird nest of a hair I have. And after about fifteen minutes we decided on something, they'll use a colored rebond treatment on my hair. Then after the treatments they'll decide if I still need hair extensions.

After eight hours(gasp) of agonizing treatments… I almost didn't recognize myself on the mirror. My shoulder length mop of a hair looks longer almost reaching my waist, and shines like a motherfucker; and dark brown actually looks nice to my complexion; not to mention the shape of the bangs they made.

"Looks like you don't need hair extensions anymore." Ron said from behind me. "Now you just need mani-pedis. And I'll have a hot oil treatment." She said with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks man, for paying for the makeover." I said patting Ron's arm.

"No sweat, it's not my money; it's the twins'. They said since it was their idea, they should pay for it… but I'll have to pay for mine though…"

"Thanks anyway." I smiled.

"Now let's head of to the accessory department." He said; as he took his phone from his pocket and look through it. "Or rather, let's just go to dairy queen; apparently the transaction didn't last two hours and they got tired of waiting." He sighed.

"If it isn't the circus freak and the extra." A very annoying familiar voice said behind us.

"Look girls we need to meet my sisters and…" Ron took a look at his watch. "You don't fit to our sched."

"Well, were the ones who should be saying that since we do not have time for losers like you… come now Pans." Millicent said as she walked pass us, Pansy in tow.

But then something funny happened. Both of the two bitched tripped on air flew a few inches then two 12oz. moochinos dropped out of nowhere and landed on the two bitches' faces. Which made Ron and I almost roll on the floor laughing.

"And to think that I thought that would be funny if Ron was the victim of that." Fred's voice came behind a wall.

"Yeah, it turned out to be more hilarious with those two." George said; coming out the wall with Fred.

"You planned on doing that to me…" Ron frowned.

"No little sis. We just planned to trip you; we didn't plan on dumping our precious moochinos on you. But since these two were the victims, it's totally worth it." Fred said.

"YOU!" Millicent said as she tried to wipe cream out of her face. "Both of you are going down!" She said as she ran with Pansy to the nearest bathroom.

"How did you do that?" I asked with amazement.

"Just a work with threads." George said.

"We set it up as soon as I texted you." Fred explained. "Now, let's go home."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"See ya later." Ron said as he stopped in front of his room.

"See you later too." I said waving my hand as I continue walking towards my dorm room. As I got nearer to it I saw someone pacing around in front of my door.

"Hey!" Draco said as soon as he saw me.

"Hey… too." I said as I walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping off Blaise to Ronald's room… He said something about ambushing him." Draco said coughing as he did.

"Uhm… too much info." I said blushing a little.

"Nice hair." He said pointing at me,

"Thanks."

"So… uhm." He cleared his throat. "If a student council member volunteered to be an escort for in the pageant… he would automatically be entitled to choose the candidate to escort. So… you don't need to participate to the draw tomorrow." He said looking away from me.

I just smiled and said. "Okay, so… when are we going to start rehearsing?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Meanwhile…_

Ron was muffling a moan as Blaise kissed him hard on the lips… both of them fell hard on Ron's light blue bed.


	13. Chapter 12: Getting Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… so this chapter will involve Draco and Harry's practice and a little peek of Millicent and Pansy "PLANS". And I swear this has "something" you'll like. Not lemon but likable... ;)

**Chapter 12: Getting Personal**

**Harry**

There is only one thought that is swarmed around my mind this morning… that is "Did I suddenly grow another head, or what?"

Why? Because everybody's staring at me like I'm from outer space. For what reason? I don't have a fucking idea. But whatever the reason is; it might be as epic as a nuclear explosion.

I quickly avoid everyone's gaze and sit beside Hermione and Ron.

"Why the hell is everyone staring at me?" I asked both of them.

"Well, the news about Draco volunteering to be your escort came out this morning." He said with a smirk.

"How did that happen? I haven't told anyone about that."

"Well the uncompleted list on the bulletin board, it has been used as a teaser for the draw tonight." Hermione explained.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. "And I was planning on keeping that a secret!"

"You know Hogwarts; a secret is almost the same as a broadcast." Ron said. "Good thing no secret could be known unless you speak about them while in corridors."

-0-0-0-0-0-

(meanwhile)

"Did you hear that rumor?" Pansy asked as she banged the door of the * **Business Guild** 's club room; making a certain girl who's currently doing her nails startled.

"What the hell Pansy?!" Millicent shouted as she stood up. "Didn't you know how to enter a door properly?"

"That's not the issue here." Pansy said as she held up a torn article from the day's school paper. "This is!" Millicent took the paper from her friend, she read the title and laugh at what she saw, making Pansy look at her as if she was crazy.

"This." Millicent said as he crumpled the article. "This is what you're stressing around for?" She said throwing it to the nearest trash bin. "There is just no fucking way that this is true." She laughed.  
"Draco is too proud to stoop so low and volunteer to be an escort of some random bitch."

"But that bitch is different… And it will be bad for you if you let this happen." Pansy said, using her intellect for once.

"I'm telling you Pans, it's definitely not true… and did you really think I'll let that bitch beat me? I was the one who nominated her. I don't enter something without a plan; and I never entered anything that I'm not sure I could win."

"Then be sure!"

"Oh, I'm always sure."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Draco (student council office)**

"So… You did go for the chick…" The vice president said as he stepped in to my cubicle.

"Don't you have a job to do in your office  _Cedric_? I don't think gossiping about the life of your subordinates is one of them." I said, my eyes never leaving my long overdue paper work.

"Yeah, grumpy, it's not… but isn't that paper due three days ago?" He shot back as his lip glossed lips curve into a smirk. "You're lucky  _I_ was the one who gave that, and not Tom. Or else you'll be street sweeping for the next seventy-two hours."

"Well thank you your highness."

"Welcome, little boy." He said as he left towards his office.

" _W-men in girl's clothing…_ " I sighed as I continued doing my work. Honestly, if it wasn't for that bitch Diggory I'll probably be booted out of my position.

I don't want that to happen, since this MacBook Air will be taken away with it… why? Because father and mother will be totally pissed, and I don't think that they'll even leave my iPhone with me, I also think they might cut my allowance to a quarter of it, and leave only my old (with a sentimental value) Sony Ericsson C902 which I've had for four years now.

And just on cue… my iPhone rang…

" **Hello?"**

" _ **Hey, Draco… does both of us still need to attend the draw later?"**_ I heard a very sweet, familiar voice on the other side of the line.

" **Not really required."**

" _ **When will our practice begin?"**_

" **Tonight, maybe?"**

" _ **That early?"**_ there seemed to be a short pause before she spoke again.  _ **"Okay, 7:30 pm MY room… no funny business."**_ She said as she put the phone down.

Oh this is going to be fun!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(My pov)

"Hello there." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Hello."

"So, what are we going to practice?"

"Dancing, how to move in the gala, etcetera." Draco explained.

"Dancing… Oh MAN!" Harry said as he took a seat on his bed.

"You don't like dancing, do you?"

"No… I like dancing, but sadly it doesn't like me…" He said with a sigh.

"Well, that is what the word practice was created for… for the things that don't like you to turn around and love you. Or to make the things that loves you, love you even more." Draco explained as he sat on Harry's computer chair. 'That includes me.' He thought. "Now let's start dancing with classical music." He said as he held up a C.D. and strode towards Harry's C.D. Player.

'Good thing Tonks send me that yesterday.' Harry thought as Draco put the disc in the player. It took only seconds before the violin sounds were filling the air in the room. Then Harry realized that the song was a classical version of one of his favorite songs… Helena by My Chemical Romance. "Is that… Helena?" Harry asked amazement visible in his voice.

"Yeah, it was something I watched on YouTube a while ago. And I admit it I downloaded it using a converter… I know it's illegal but hey, I really liked it; and I featured it in my blog and I couldn't find it anywhere so…" Draco said while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"I understand, I do it sometimes to, but you don't look like the type who listens to MCR." Harry said, amused.

"I really don't give a shit about genre. If I like a song I listen to it no matter what it was." Draco explained. "Now will I  _ **teach**_  you to dance, or were just going to sit here  _ **eye-fucking**_  each other as we listen to MCR?"

"What?  **No**!" Harry said as he tried to laugh, blushing. "No, I definitely won't  _ **eye-fuck**_  you… no, no, that would be inappropriate… and-and wrong!" He said as he shook his head, while looking at his feet.

"Well then, let's start." Draco said as he strode towards Harry, holding his hand out and smirking.

"Okay…" Harry said, blushing; a he took Draco's hand. 'OMG!' He thought as Draco's other hand snaked around his waist; which made his heart beat faster. Making him beg to the heavens for Draco to not

Not notice two things… 1) his chest is hard and 2) His heart was beating at the minimum of 100 beats per minute.

"And here I thought you are already beautiful with that past hair style… now you just look simply  _ **amazing**_." Draco said making Harry's already blushing face even redder.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Harry said as he looked away from Draco.

"I mean it…" Draco said in a deep voice, his voice sounded so genuine that Harry turned his gaze again to Draco, only to meet two silver orbs with nothing but serious desire and truth visible in them.

Harry felt his knees buckle at the sight, only to be held up by Draco. "You are the only person I knew who caught my attention like this. And you are the only person I held that made my heart beat faster." Draco said it with such sincerity, it left Harry speechless, and it made his breath hitch. "I am a person that's too hard to please. When I say I want something; I will get it no matter what the cost." Draco paused a little before he said: "I know I want you." Draco said as his lips met Harry's.

The kiss was short, passionate yet chaste. There was nothing but love flowing around the air. The two people were just savoring each other's lips. Until the kiss ended.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Harry**

'What the hell?!' I thought as Draco's lips met mine, and his lips were really soft. The kiss was short and chaste but passionate. I moved away first, I saw that we were both flushed red, we took a few short breaths before we kissed again, but this time it was rougher, more passionate and hot, I really don't know how but somehow after a while we were battling for dominance. His mouth tasted like chocolate, but I really don't mind.

We parted when the need for breath arises.

But after a while we did it again and somehow we ended up in my bed. He moved away first this time and started kissing my neck. He bit it a little, then he sucked it. His hand moved from my hips to my waist as his kiss moved down to my collar bone. His hand moved to my stomach.

'Oh no!' I thought as his hand moved towards my "Boobs".

Then I pushed him away.

"What the hell!" He shouted as his ass met the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I help him up; and walked him towards my door. I opened the door for him and pushed him out. "I'm really sorry, but I'm not quite ready for that." I said looking at the floor. "Let's just continue the lessons tomorrow." I said as I closed the door in front of him.

After I locked the door I ran straight to my bathroom, shut the door and sat on the toilet bowl. 'I almost got caught…' I thought to myself, before I jerked off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Draco**

'Wow…" I thought to myself as I kissed the soft juicy lips of the girl of my dreams. And I swear, I've never kissed anyone with lips to match her's. Her lips were just a taste of heaven on earth. She pulled away first but I kissed her again just after a few breaths.

Our next kiss was rougher. There was a hunger I felt deep inside me and I begged her for entrance. She opened her mouth, and the next thing I know we were fighting for dominance, which I naturally won. I explored her mouth thoroughly, and tasted every bit of her. She tastes mostly sweet like strawberry, and a little salty.

We parted again to take a few breaths before I pushed us both towards her bed.

Then I resumed kissing her again, but it was brief. I kissed her again, but this time I kissed her neck. I nipped it a little, and then sucked it making sure it will leave a mark for everyone to see. I moved my hand towards her stomach in time when I moved to her collar bone.

But when I reached towards her boobs she suddenly pushed me of, away from her.

"What the hell!" I shouted as my ass painfully hit the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she helped me up. She didn't wait for an answer and walked me towards her door.

Then she just opened the door and pushed me out.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not quite ready for that." she said looking at the floor. "Let's just continue the lessons tomorrow." She said.

"Wait!" I tried to say to her, but I was too late since now here I am sitting on the floor with a bleeding nose.

Why the hell am I such an idiot? I should have thought that we were going too fast. But why do her breasts feel hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some bonus for you.
> 
> Story Trivia:
> 
> *The Business Guild- a club made for the exclusively for children of rich families that belonged in Slytherin, it only uses the name as a disguise… it has everything rich brats couldn't get inside the school. Like all kinds of luxury available at their homes (Jacuzzis, liquor etc.). Since only club members can enter a club's remises. The club rooms cannot be inspected without the proper paper work; which means that the Business Guild's club room was never inspected by the staff.
> 
> Draco Malfoy was a member. He left because he thinks that the club activities there is against the school's principles, this cost him his old iPod (he replaced it after he get his first allowance as a member of the student council). Severus Snape was never a member.
> 
> *The only electronics that Hogwarts provides with their dorm rooms and private bathrooms is a 21-inch television and an air conditioner. The students and staff's three basic meals were already provided by the school. And other things could be bought discounted in the convenience store run by the establishment. Since the school encourages fair and middle class living; the student's parents can only send things like DVD players and basic gadgets (Phones, laptops cameras and MP3 players). The school won't let the students to bring their own cars or vehicles (except when there's a special occasion. Parents can send their children cars, or the student can rent them at a discounted price).
> 
> *The SC has a meeting room the size of two classrooms(their office was different). The year level government & House Councils have normal size meeting rooms.


	14. Chapter 13: Whut the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will M scenes here, not lemons but not as light as the previous chapter.

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 13: Whut the hell?**

**Harry**

I don't really know when was the last time I saw Draco properly… most of the time we meet, we talk only talk about the Gala and practice, and whenever he initiates something… I spaz out; well not really, I just made it seem that way. Because usually I don't think twice with making out with a person I like. But sadly he almost found me out last time; I don't want that to happen again.

Okay here are some examples:

_Last Tuesday,_

_I was reading the votes results while sitting on my usual place at our lunch table, when Draco suddenly sat beside me. He tried to put his arm around my shoulder. But I shot up and went to the desserts section and took another pudding… again._

_Last Friday,_

_I was minding my own business, reading my Yamato Nadeshiko Shiichi Henge vol. 3 manga and listening to Ave Maria by Kim Ah Joong (I listen to K-pop and read manga, so sue me) on my phone… again since I forgot to charge my iPod._

_When someone suddenly put a bouquet of roses in front of the page I was reading. I looked up and saw a hopeful looking Draco. I took the roses, closed the manga and ran away…_

_Earlier today… in practice…_

_We decided to practice at the dance hall today since the dance clubs were on break. We danced to Canon and Time to say Goodbye (the dance we choreographed on this one is a little bit leaning to ballroom dance) today, the latter took most of my energy._

_I was sitting there on a bench drinking some water, when he came up to me. He stared at my eyes before he said… "Meet me at the lake 8:00 o'clock, I'll wait for you."_

_Then he left, before I can even give him an answer._

And now here I am… thinking weather am I going or not… this  **fucki'n**  sucks; and hell! I'm not letting shit slide… I'm telling him the truth tonight! I'll just hope that he won't spread my real condition out if he doesn't like what I'll say.

Now, one question… What the fuck should I wear?

I figured I'll wear something a little bit boyish. Just to emphasize the fact that I was going to tell him tonight. I picked my beige cargo pants, a blue t-shirt that has an "I'm not bossy; I just have better ideas…" print, and my trusted black and white sneakers.

Now that that ordeal is taken care off. I'll just need to have ideas on how I'm going to drop the bomb… Should I do the "Hey dude! I have something to tell you…" approach, the "Believe it or not I'm…" approach or the "Hey dude it's not what you think it is…" approach. Now that I think about it… all of those approaches always lead to disaster, which fucki'n sucks!

FUCK this SHIT!

I'll just march down there and say, "I'm a guy!"

Or… something like… that. Damn!

'Common Harry Potter, think! Time is ticking out!' I thought to myself. It's almost 6:30 now and I still do not have a fucking idea.

Not one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

( _Just some bonus_ …

In  _ **Ron's**_  room)

" **Ahhhh** …." Ron moaned.

"Do you  **like**  that  _baby_?" Blaise asked in a smooth tone.

"Yeah, yeah,  **YEAH! Soooo gooood!"** Ron shouted in pleasure.

" _Hmmm_ …" Blaise moaned.

(then a sound of a  **crack**  was audible… followed by a  **slap**.)

"You freaki'n asshole!" Ron shouted while hitting Blaise with a pillow.

"I'm sorry sweetheart!"

"I told you to be careful in massaging my feet… now I think they've been sprained!"

"Does that mean no **sex**  tonight?"

"No sex for  **a month**!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Now that's disturbing… okay back to the real job at hand)

"Come on Harry, think, think, think!" I told myself as I walked (eyes closed) towards the lake.

"Hello there." I heard a very familiar voice said in front of me. I looked up and found Draco leaning beside a tree.

"Hi there."

"Do you think you can hide things from huh, Hanna? Or is that even your real name?" Draco said with a serious tone of voice, which made me swallow a bit.

"W-what do you mean b-by that Draco." I said; backing away from him a little.

"Every single day, I dance with you and hold you near me. Did you think I'll never notice?"

"I don't know wha-" I didn't even finished my sentence before Draco pulled hard on my arm. "Draco that hurts!" I shouted.

"Did you really think that low of me?" He shouted back. "Didn't you believe anything I said?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Dra-" I didn't finished what I'm about to say… again.

"Didn't you know that I like flat chested body builder girls too?" He said.

"Say What?"

"I said…" He paused and laughed. "I said, I like flat chested body builder girls too, it doesn't really matter to me, and you're still the same girl I loved." He smiled.

"But I…"

"No buts." He said putting his finger in front of my mouth, "I love you, no matter what." He said hugging me close. Right then and there I cried… I cried on his shoulder. Not because I was relieved, not because I'm happy that he didn't notice anything… my  **guilt** _is eating me up._ I can't keep this up.

"No." I sniffed. "No Dray, I'm sorry." I said wiping my tears away.

"What's wrong?" Draco said as his smile faltered. "You know if you can't say yes to me now I'm willing to wait…"

"That's not the point." I sobbed. "That is the main reason I can't do this, I can't keep doing this to you!"

"So, you have someone else, huh?" He frowned, clenching his fists.

"No, believe me; I swear I don't have anyone else… but I can't make you fall for an illusion I created. I can't let you love someone that won't exist after graduation!" I said screaming the last sentence; as I cried more.

"What do you mean by that? A-are you?"

"Yes. Yes Dray, I'm a guy… I'm a cross-dresser I won't exist as Hannah Jennica Black after graduation. I won't even be able to… I'm so sorry." I said as I looked at him. He just stared back. "I understand if you quit as my partner, and I'll understand if you tell this to everyone." I said turning around to leave. But as I started walking I felt him pull my arm again; and embraced me from behind.

"I don't care… and thank you for not lying to me." He said as he embraced me closer. "Harry."

"H-how did you-" I said as I turned my head to look 'Disbelievingly' at him.

"I'm just playing with you, I'm just testing if I you'll lie to me or not but even if you did otherwise… I'll still stay with you." He said as he nuzzled on my shoulder.

"But I don't remember telling you."

"I'm best friends with Blaise, remember? But it took a lot of torture before I could make him talk." He laughed.

"You ASSHOLE!" I shouted as I elbowed him. Making him fall on his ass. "You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me, earlier! You waited for me to cry before you told me!"

"That hurt." He said as he sat up. "I'm sorry, okay; I'm sorry, now can we just sit here on the lake side." He said gesturing for me to sit on his side. I obliged.

"So, when did you start having suspicions?"

"Since the day we made out in your room." He said; putting his arm around my shoulder. "From then on I tried hard thinking about it. I actualy got angry for a while but then I thought, 'What's the difference?' you're still that person." He smiled. "So, anything else you're not telling me?"

"Okay, there is still one but I rather not talk about it here." I said as I looked around. "Someone might hear me."

"Then let's go to my room later, after this." He said before he pushed me off the ground, he smirked as he hovered above me. I stared at him; to be honest I really don't know what the hell is going on, until he kissed me. His lips were still as soft as the last time; the kiss was still sweet hot and passionate even though there is no tongue involved.

"W-hat are you doing Dray?" I said as soon as the kiss ended. "Not here!"

"No one will come here at this hour  _Harry…"_

"We are not really sure about that!"

"Dra-dray." I moaned. "Please, stop that! I beg you."

"Hmmm, you know… you say no, but your body says otherwise."

"Dray, if only we're not here I'll be the first to one to initiate a make out session! Not here someone might come!" I shouted.

"If you don't stop shouting we'll really be caught." He smirked… The little maniac.

I just couldn't help but whine at that statement…

He really was SERIOUS! SHIT! But now that I think of it… the idea really was exciting!

"Fine!" I huffed. "You have something with you?"

"Uhm…" He said trying to fiddle with his pockets. "Here it is!" He said waving a condom.

"The question is. Will it fit me?"

"You?" He said cocking an eyebrow. "Who said anything about you wearing it?" He smirked.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." He kissed me hard again when I was about to complain. "But if you're not ready, I won't do it." He said, just when I begin to get hard.

"Are you FUCKI'n serious?"

"Maybe…"

"You're an ass."

"Ass…" Draco said while cocking his head to the sideways in an absolutely adorable way. "I'm not an ass; you're just not ready yet."

"And what do you think we should do about this." I said gesturing to the hard little Harry who has his own way of thinking.

"I dunno." He said with a shrug. "What do you want me to do?" He asked as he lean down to give another mind blowing kiss.

It went from being subtle and sweet, to hard and needy in the same minute. I really hadn't notice when he slipped his tongue in my mouth… again. We battled for dominance for a while which I technically lost. Moans and grunts filled the air, clothes littered on the ground; both of us refusing to let go to each other, until the need for air arises.

"That was…" I really could not put my mind on a word.

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

"But I think your junior got harder." He said looking at my very naked manhood, with a smirk.

"Yeah… so did yours." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"Hmmm… what can I do about it? I wonder…" He said, faking a thinking position.

"Surprise me…" I said with a husky voice.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he kissed my neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Draco POV**

"Mhmmm." Harry moaned as I kissed his neck, his weak spot. "Stop that!" He said trying to push me away.

"I thought you asked me to surprise you?" I asked.

"That'll leave marks." He said blushing… how adorable!

"You know, if you don't stop being adorable… I'll ravish you and make you moan all night long, I'll leave my marks all over your body and fuck you so hard; you won't be able to stand for a week." I said with a grin, which made him blush harder… this time I let go of control tackled him down my left arm supporting his back and attacked his neck again.

"Dray!" He tried to protest, but stopped and turns to moans as soon as I sucked harder. While kissing his neck, I moved my free hand towards his left nipple making him moan even louder, his blush going a deeper shade of red. "D-Dray… more… p-please." And that's my cue to go to the next level.

My mouth moved from his neck towards his right nipple, which made him gasp. " **Oh my** -" he almost screamed, but he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Make noises babe." I said as I bit his nipple, this time he wasn't able to cover his mouth as he screamed my name.

"Please, please…" He said between breaths.

"Please what?"

"Oh you know what I mean!" He shouted.

"Honestly babe, I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked.

"I don't know how you'll do it but please-" I didn't let him finish, before I pushed a finger in his mouth.

"Suck." I ordered him. He quickly obliged as I felt him suck hard on my finger. I looked at him and to be honest it made a quite erotic sight. By the time I pulled out my finger it was perfectly lubricated. "Now, Babe; this will feel a little weird at first, but I promise you it will feel good later." I explained. He nodded his understanding.

He closed his eyes as I pushed the finger inside him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Harry POV**

It felt a little weird as I felt Draco's finger inside me. I closed my eyes as I tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling which accompanied it. It wasn't really painful, but the feeling was so alien, that I almost pushed his hand away.

"Don't worry… it won't feel like this later." He assured me.

"Okay." I replied, making him smile a real smile. I took a deep breath as he pushed his finger in and out of me until something happened. "What was that!?" I asked after I felt something inside me.

"That, my love, was your prostate." He said, with his usual smirk.

"Please do that again." I asked probably blushing even more than before.

"As you wish." He said before he hit that spot again. I didn't notice it when he added another finger and began scissoring and stretching my anus, but it felt really good. I never thought I'd enjoy this to be honest. Then he added another one, he went back to push in pull motion; hitting my prostate dead on each time; which in turn made me see stars.

"D-Dray please, please more!" I screamed as he pushed his fingers deeper.

"Just wait a little while babe, you're not ready yet."

I whined a little at this. I really want more. I reached out my arms and pulled him down, I kissed him. He returned the kiss, but he didn't stop fingering my hole, which turned me on even more.

"Okay forget it!" he said as he pulled his fingers out. I whined again at the lost. "This'll really hurt a little." He said as he positioned himself in front of my hole' I braced myself for what's about to happen before we heard voices behind the trees.

" _I think I heard something by the lake!" a guy said._

" _Do you think someone's fucking there."_

" _Whoa no! come on let's look."_

This made both of us panic. We hurriedly stood up, pick out clothes up from the ground and run for it…


	15. Chapter 14: Nice (not really…)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back. And I'll have to warn you… there will be LEMONS here; so for those who don't like it, please skip that part. And for the pros at writing Lemons, please take it easy with me since this is only my third time in writing M scenes… and I don't have any first-hand experience so; yeah I'm apologizing beforehand.
> 
> THIS IS STRICTLY RATED M… DUE TO TERMS THAT CHILDREN UNDER MY AGE (17) SHOULD NEVER EVEN THINK OFF… AND IF YOU SEARCH THEM ON THE INTERNET, PLEASE ERASE YOUR HISTORY OR GO INCOGNITO.
> 
> IF YOU ARE 15 BELOW, PLEASE LEAVE ALREADY, I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE ONE TO DESTROY YOUR INNOCENCE… BUT IF YOU'RE KNOWLEDGEABLE IN THE TOPIC ALREADY; THEN WHO AM I TO STOP YOU. But please cover one eye with your hand to lessen the guilt or the sin you might commit reading this to half.
> 
> Now, ENJOY!

**Okay, I'm back. And I'll have to warn you… there will be LEMONS here; so for those who don't like it, please skip that part. And for the pros at writing Lemons, please take it easy with me since this is only my third time in writing M scenes… and I don't have any first-hand experience so; yeah I'm apologizing beforehand.**

**THIS IS STRICTLY RATED M… DUE TO TERMS THAT CHILDREN UNDER MY AGE (17) SHOULD NEVER EVEN THINK OFF… AND IF YOU SEARCH THEM ON THE INTERNET, PLEASE ERASE YOUR HISTORY OR GO INCOGNITO.**

**IF YOU ARE 15 BELOW, PLEASE LEAVE ALREADY, I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE ONE TO DESTROY YOUR INNOCENCE… BUT IF YOU'RE KNOWLEDGABLE IN THE TOPIC ALREADY; THEN WHO AM I TO STOP YOU. But please cover one eye with your hand to lessen the guilt or the sin you might commit reading this to half.**

**Now, ENJOY!**

**Reversed Prince**

**Chapter 14: Nice (not really…)!**

**Harry POV**

It's a nice sunny Wednesday morning, birds are flying chirping happily, the lake shines brightly and the wind hums lightly. And to top it all off, me and Draco are official, and he knows ALL of my secrets.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today." Ron asked as he sat beside me. "Mind telling me why?"

"Something good happen with Draco…" I answered.

"Good news!" He said standing up.

"Uhm… Hey c-can I ask you something?" I asked… my face heated up from embarrassment.

"Yeah… What is it?" He smiled.

"How do you get to do that… t-that thing with Zabini?" I asked my eyes closed. 'Please don't make me say it.' I mouthed, my fingers crossed.

"What thing?" He asked by the way.

"You know… the night, bed thing…" I elaborated; quite… pathetically.

"Oh…" He said, blushing a little bit. "Well sometimes it's fun… hot and a lot of things…" He explained after clearing his throat.

"Oh, ok, but who tops who?"

"Sometimes he do, sometimes I do… I do when he felt like having the one wearing girl's clothes on top was erotic… like on those porn movies he watches." He explained, pretending to check out his nails.

"He watches GAY PORN!" I suddenly blurted out, which startles Ron in the process.

"Please shout louder our other classmates didn't quite hear you!" He whispered-shouted at me. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah… we actually almost… did it." I whispered.

"What!"

"Ye-yeah… I almost lost my backdoor virginity…"

"Where? When?"

"By the lake, last night."

"You tramp!"

"Sadly some assholes interrupted us."

"Did they saw you?'

"No, we ran for it before they reach us."

"Good…" he said letting out a relieved breath.

"At least you got a taste of Draco Malfoy."

"Does that mean anything?"

"Yeah… it will make those Slytherin bitches hate and admire you more." He smirked.

"But, hey can you give me some tips on how to… you know; do it? I really wanna do it with him with no interruptions."

"You just need three things for the first time aside from condoms… gentleness, lube and prep…" He explained. "If you don't know what I mean, you can always check the internet. Almost everything is there… if athletes foot treatment could be found there… you can also find gay sex pointers there." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

-0-0-0-0-0-

And the internet I went. I went to a blog then followed a link and saw things I shouldn't have. I saw things from twinks, to double penetration, to BDSM… And I swear I need to rub some isopropyl alcohol all-over my eyes and brain to get rid of those disturbing images that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

Good thing I went incognito… because if Sirius ever come here and check my computer, and I didn't went incognito… he might freak out and drag me to the nearest church for a confession… or worse… take away every gadget here… and make Remus see everything, which might land me in even more trouble…

Now back to the topic on hand. Will everything be as good as the articles and the videos said.

Now I'm really confused. I never thought that I'll ever wanna do this with a guy… never in my life have I thought that I might fell for a guy. And absolutely never did I think that I'd be willing to do this role for someone.

I was born a son of one of the best and manliest man in the world… and I know he would flip out if he ever knew about this, but… this is actually the first time that I will do something that I really want, the first time that I'll do something for me and not for somebody else.

I want it to be perfect. For me.

I want it to be real, to be something I'll remember forever, to be something to cherish if we ended up together. And something to bring me pain if we ended up apart.

These thoughts travelled around my head for a little while, until I decided to finally call Draco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello Dray." I greeted as soon as he answered his phone.

"Harry? Why are you calling?" he asked, his tone sounding genuinely happy.

"Just wanting to hear your voice… is this a bad time?"

"No. uhm- I'm just surprised and happy to hear you right now."

"Dray, I love you." I said feeling a little bit uneasy since there seem to be a long pause on the other line.

"I-I love you too." He said after he coughed a little.

"Did I just hear Draco Malfoy stutter?" I asked, a little cockily.

"So what, everyone can stutter if they're talking to the most important person of their lives."

"Really? I'm that important to you?"

"Really…"

"Hmmm… I wonder how you'll prove that."

"I'll love you for the rest of my life."

"I'd like to see that."

"How about I'll make you see it tonight. Let's go out, maybe eat some dinner, watch movies, and maybe drink a little."

"There's school tomorrow."

"I know… but it won't be a problem as long as no one knew about it." I swear a smirk was audible throughout that sentence.

"I like the way you think."

"I like the way you speak."

"How about you pick me up at… say an hour."

"No prob." Then he hung up on me.

Then just right after that I went straight to my bathroom. I turned the water all the way up then turned on the shower. I savor the heat and warmth the water is giving me, recalling the things that happen at the lake last night.

I imagined the heat of the water to be that of Draco's, while he's embracing me; while he's making me feel important and loved… making me feel the feeling that my own family refused to give me.

I touched my elf as I remembered the feeling of his arms around me, supporting my back as he laid me there on the cold grass. How his heat contrasted with the cold ground and air. How he made me forget that there were people that might come in any moment. How his kisses took my breath every single time.

I touched my lips as I thought about the difference every kiss he gave had, from chaste, sweet and gentle to hard, hot and demanding. I tried to remember each and every one.

Them my hands travelled to my neck. The way he kissed that sensitive spot, the way he bit it and marked it, the way he stake his claim, the way the same mark is bruising right now. It turned me on even more. Every bite every kiss every touch.

Then I went and reenact the way he played with my nipples. How it pebbled at the touch and attention the blond man gave it. How it never followed my orders, to stay the way it was before he touched them.

Then decided to go to another level, I put three fingers inside my mouth. I sucked and rolled my tongue all over each and every one of them. Then when I'm satisfied, I pulled them out. I removed y self from the water for a while as I put the first finger inside my ass hole. I pushed in and out until I almost fell face first because I hit the spot that made me see stars the other night. Then I added another finger and do the exact routine Draco did until the third finger. Until I came, strings after strings of cum, without even touching my cock.

I panted hard, trying to catch my breath as I watched my seed being drained away by the water.

Then I continued washing myself.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I moved quickly trying to find the correct clothes to wear for my date. It's only thirty minutes before the one hour that I gave to Draco.

Since we're only going to the movies I choose to wear only a violet t-shirt with the words "She Will Be Loved" written in front with glittery red ink, I took out my denim pants and my floral flats. I also took out two ponytails from my dresser and tied my hair to two big tails and tucked them under a brown bonnet. I took several silver bracelets and rings and a butterfly necklace. I put two earings on my left ear a gold rose and a small silver circle with a blue stone, and one on my right ear, the rose. I took a body bag out of my cabinet and put my phones powder and a lip gloss in. I clipped my iPod on my shirt and connect it to my earphones and turned it on.

Then just on cue as I was about to open my door, Draco came inside holding a bouquet of pink roses and two tickets to the movies.

Then as I look closely at him, it took my breath away… he was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, white pants and black shoes. He also wore a designer watch that completed the look.

"You look good." I said as I took the flowers from his hands.

"So do you." He said as he kissed my free hand. "Not to mention that you smell terrific."

"T-thanks." I said. "I'll get some water for this." I said as I took a cup noodle container from the sink and filled it with water. "Remind me to get a vase for this later."

"No prob." He said without taking his eyes away from me.

"Let's go." I said as I let him out first. After I locked up, we continued walking towards the elevator. "So where are we eating later?"

"Surprise." He said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

We watched the whole movie quietly, no one making a move until the movie ended. We just sat there ate popcorn share a soda and hold hands the whole time.

Then as the credits rolled, he dragged me outside to the parking lot. There I saw the most beautiful car I've ever seen… again. Draco's Aston Martin.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A surprise." He replied with a smirk.

He just drove silently throughout the whole ride, as I watch the sun set. I was leisurely watching the sky change in color until the roof of a parking lot blocked my way.

"Is this a mall's parking lot?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing here? I thought were eating out." I asked, confused for the reason for us to be in the mall.

"Oh, we are… we just need the proper attire." He said as he led the way inside.

Then as I thought that we'll walk forever, we stopped in front of a store.

"As we go inside, go to the nearest stall. And take everything off." He said, I nodded my understanding as I went to the stall beside me. I took everything off, from my top until all that's left is my underwear. Then after a minute clothes started slipping from the door.

"Are these slacks? And coats?" I asked myself as I looked at the clothing articles they slipped in my stall door. I took the bathrobe hanging in front of the mirror. I hurriedly got out bringing the clothes with me. I walked towards a sales lady.

"Uhm, miss I think you put these clothes in the wrong stall." I said.

"You're with Mr. Malfoy, right?" The lady asked politely with a smile.

"Yes."

"Then we put it in the correct stall. I think he wants you to wear those." She explained before she left.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I looked at myself in the mirror in the suit I chose among the bunch. It was a gray tailor cut suite, with slightly tight slacks, black shoes and an emerald green tie.

The kind of suite I would wear as Harry Potter.

I tied my hair to a low pony tail, from the two big tails I wore earlier, and slipped on a sports watch on my unoccupied arm. I hid my necklace inside my white undershirt and put the rose earrings in my bag and left the blue one on.

The way I look in the mirror reminded me who I used to be.

Who I was supposed to be.

The person I was before I went inside Hogwarts.

I fixed the other clothes to their proper hangers, and put my stuff in a paper bag before I went out side.

There I met Draco in a white suit black shoes gray undershirt and a red bow tie. His hair slicked back a silver watch on his right arm and a silver snake ring on his left hand.

"Let's go." He said as we got out of the store.

"Thank you. Please come again." The sales lady said behind us.

"So how do you like Madam Malkin's work?" He asked as we reached the car.

"It'great."

"Nice choice by the way." He smirked.

"You too."

"By the way, as we reach the restaurant, leave your things in the back seat." He said as I entered the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know you can eat that naturally. No one will see you here." Draco said as he noticed me playing with my food.

"Why did you make me wear this? And why did you rent the whole restaurant just for the two of us?"

"Well, since you've been dressing like a girl for a while. I figured you must've missed wearing clothes like that. And i don't want you to forget yourself and your past completely. And I rented the whole place so you can be yourself while eating good food. And I know you'll get into trouble if someone saw you as a guy." I really didn't know when I started crying but as soon as he finished talking, he looked worriedly at me. "Don't you like it?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head as a reply. And began eating at the food furiously while crying.

"Hey, easy you might choke." He said as he handed me a glass of water. "Hey want some wine."

"I'm always game for some alcohol." I said sniffing a little.

"Good, I ordered a whole bottle of white wine."

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked, hoping the answer to be yes.

"Yeah, why not. Better yet let's check in at the nearest hotel."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The hotel he took me to was, well you guessed it; a five star hotel. But thank goodness it doesn't cause much staying here.

Now we stand in front of our hotel room. Room 68. 'Bummer, only a number away and it's my favorite number.' I thought as he opened it. The moment he closed the door behind me, I never waited a minute and I embraced him from behind, feeling the heat I craved for since I saw the first article I read on the net.

I heard him stifle a laugh, which in turn made me smirk.

"I guess alchohol really does wonders." He commented as turned around and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I told you before right, I'm always the first one to initiate a make out session." I grinned.

"Guess you did." He said as dived back to kiss me again. This time it was Hard, hot and needy. He bit my lower lip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave him. We battled for dominance for a while, no one wanting to give up. But as usual. I lost.

As the need for breath arises; both of us let go. This time though I wanted to do something I saw in one of those porn videos I watched earlier.

I put my arms around his neck, and jumped, putting my legs around his hips. Then I kissed him.

"Mmm," I heard him moan to the kiss, as he put his arms around my waist to support me; which encouraged me to go further. This time I'm the one who begged entrance but tugging on his lower lip. Which he give after I put one of my arms down cup his ass, making him moan, which all it took me to shove my tongue in his mouth.

He didn't battle me for dominance this time; he let me take the lead. I obliged by exploring the mouth I fantasized about in the shower, the hot cavern that's Draco Malfor's mouth.

Then he started walking, I didn't pay attention until he threw me on the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as I hit the bed with a loud thud…

"Revenge sweat heart." He laughed.

"I thought you liked it." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Don't get me wrong babe, I like it when you take charge like that. It's just today I'm the one supposed to pleasure you. So just stand back and enjoy the ride." He explained as he stood there taking off his clothes, waaay too slow.

"Mind doing that faster." I demanded, which he didn't really listen to, as he went slower. Which drives me nuts! "Dray please I beg you come in here already!" I said motioning on my side.

"Beg harder." He said.

"Please Dray, Please , I beg you come here already." This time he did as I said. He sat beside and embraced me again but this time he didn't let go before he kissed that sensitive part of my neck. He licked, suck and bit it, making me moan; while forcefully tugging on my tie and pushing me down on the bed.

He hovered over me and kissed me hard after he ripped my shirt open, making buttons fly everywhere. I really didn't know where my coat is and how I lost it, but as Dray said. I stood back and enjoyed the ride. Then he pulled my pants down together with my underwear.

"The best view I've ever seen." He said as he looked at my naked body, making me blush a little.

"Stop and just do what you sad you'll do." I said back.

"Aren't we a little rushing it?" He smirked.

"Yes." I grinned.

Then he licked my stomach. Going up towards my collar bone. He then kissed it, I moaned audibly as he started to suck and bite it, and like on the lake he put a hand on top of my right nipple, making me moan even louder in the process.

He played with it until it got pebbled. And then replace his hand with his mouth as his hand played with the other one. He sucked on the right nipple while pinching the other… this time I was trying to catch my breath as I moan one after another.

"D-Draco, p-please stop t-teasing me." I stuttered.

"What's the password?" he said without taking his mouth off of my nipple which sent vibrations making me stifle a scream.

"I BEG YOU PLEASE!" I screamed. This time he took a lube out of his pants.

"Ready for this?" He asked while coating his fingers with the lube.

"Yeah."

As the word left my mouth, he began pushing one finger in, making a circular motion as he pushed it in and out of my hole. He then hit my prostate making me writhe in the process. Then he hastily added the second one scissoring the tight muscles, then he added the third.

When he felt that I was stretched enough; he took his finger out, making me whine at the lost.

"Mmmm, Draco, more…" I said gasping as he pushed all the way in without warning. "Ah… o-ow…" I said as the pain of the situation hit me.

"Sorry about that." He said as he moved out making me hiss a little. "I promise it will be better." He said as he slammed back in. he repeated the motion until he hit something inside making me see stars.

"Mo-more. " I said, wanting the feeling again. He obliged and pulled out and pushed back in hitting my prostate dead on. He did it slow and hard at first, but later took a much faster pace until later all that was heard in the room was flesh hitting flesh and our grunts and moans.

"D-dray!" I screamed urging him, to slam in me more. He did so, making me scream more. "ple-please." I said as I reached out for my neglected member.

He continue to slam in me as he bend down (making a better angle) kissing me. He then left my mouth for my neck. He bite down hard making me scream.

He continued doing just that until me seed shot out of me, making me arch my back, tensing all muscles my body have.

He came inside me moments later, and then he pulled out and lied beside me. We just laid there him, embracing me as we relish the afterglow of our love making.

"You didn't wear a condom." I said as I felt cum leaking from my ass, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I sort of forgot." He laughed.

"You're helping me clean up tomorrow." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

**NOTE: I WROTE SOME PARTS OF THIS LISTENING TO "THROUGH THE FIRE" BY CHAKA KHAN…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy..... so, this is the latest chapter of this story.... meaning the slow chapter by chapter updates starts here. I haven't written the next chapter so, please don't get tired of waiting and please tell me what you think.... 
> 
> BTW: Constructive criticism is always allowed, however; FLAMES will never be.


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay, It has been so long since I updated this story. I believe I last updated this way back in 2012... Yes in 2012, and I posted it here in 2013. My writing style has changed drastically since then. There's still the occasional slip with the tenses, but everything about my writing got better. I was only 16 when I wrote this story. Now I'm 22. I am going to be updating this soon, but I need to edit every single thing first. Since reading some parts of this story makes me cringe like a motherfucker. 

So please be patient and I promise you'll see another chapter pretty soon. Hopefully before March ends. :-)


End file.
